


Demon of your Dreams

by Kukuriko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of sleeping, All characters in Overwatch are teammates and friends, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Based around the Junkenstein's Revenge setting, Blood and Injury, Elements of Non-Con in the beginning, Everyone in Overwatch is some kind of supernatural being, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Magic, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, a lot of hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuriko/pseuds/Kukuriko
Summary: The moment you realised you were able to wield the powers of magic, you were hunted down and saved by an organisation full of supernatural beings called Overwatch. Your time here has caught the attention of an incubus who constantly desires your presence, despite your obvious dislike to his actions. With the looming threat of witch hunts and monster hunts, you do your best to hone your magical talents to protect your new family and possibly resolve the discord between you and the Incubus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off my incubus!genji one shot here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8379046/chapters/19255225
> 
> The first chapter is pretty similar to the one I wrote in the one shot, but there are some minor changes to it to accommodate the plot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

You were accepted into a league of supernaturals some would say, for you were not entirely human. When you found out you could manipulate certain elements, light and snuff out flames, you knew you were born a sorcerer. You thought you could hide these secrets for as long as you lived, but fate forced your hand, exposing your abilities. Before you were hunted down and killed for your existence, you were saved and you now live in a fortress far away from danger. Overwatch.

At first, the first days were quite uncomfortable. You would hear the shifting of wind every time the Reaper decided to teleport to a rooftop to find solitude. Or you would hear Doctor Junkenstein laughing hysterically as the windows to his tower flash with bright blue electrical lighting. But eventually you settled down… until you started getting strange dreams.

They were so vivid that you could feel yourself squirm in your own bed. You could feel yourself flush as a mysterious figure appears in your dreams, brushing their hands on your skin as you sighed. Heat would boil in your stomach every time, and in those lucid moments you were in complete bliss. You would wake up with sweat dried on your body, your heart beating heavily as you try to comprehend each dream. You try to bear with them for a while, after all, it’s pretty embarrassing to talk to people about what you would classify as a wet dream. You were reaching your limit after a week however, your mind exhausted from projecting all these vivid dreams every night. You decided to visit the witch named Angela in her apothecary.

As you approach her door, you could hear the gently bubbling of a cauldron. And when you were about to knock on the door, it automatically opens for you.

“Ah, hello [Y/N]. Please, come in,” she smiles, closing a book she was reading and lets it go. The book levitates itself onto the nearby bookshelf as you walk in, the door shuts behind you.

“Is there anything you need help with? Do you still have trouble settling in?”

“Oh, no, it’s not like that. I… I think I might be cursed or something,” you say timidly. She squints her eyes to get a better look at you, brushing her blonde fringe behind her ear.

“Yes… indeed. You do seem awfully tired. Do you know when you started feeling cursed?” she says as she waves her finger, a few books float out of the bookshelf and open themselves at certain pages. You could briefly see they detail curses and how to cure them.

“Well… I started having dreams.” The books all flip pages simultaneously.

“Dreams? What kind of dreams?”

“Uhm…” you take a deep breath. “Erotic… dreams?”

All the books shut immediately, making you flinch. You begin regretting telling her this. Maybe it was just a really minor thing and you were bothering her. She lets out a sigh.

“I know the cause. One moment please.”

You watch the books fly back to the shelf as Angela sits in front of a crystal ball, bringing her hands up and focusing. In a cloud of purple smoke, you see the visage of Hanzo, one of the demons that reside at Overwatch. His grey skin and blank eyes clarify as he postures himself.

“Is there something you need of me, Lady Ziegler?”

“Could you find and send your brother up to my tower please? I wish to speak to him.”

He pauses for a second.

“Is he- “

“He is.”

Another pause, then a sigh from Hanzo.

“It will be done,” he says before his image fades, the swirling purple clouds fading from the crystal. Angela makes her way across the room and pats you on the shoulder, grabbing her broom along the way.

“Not to worry [Y/N], it’s not your fault that you’re getting these strange dreams. Please give me a moment.”

She stands by the door with her broom in hand. After a while the door swings open.

“Lady Ziegler, you called for me?”

An unfamiliar man walks in. He’s probably a part of Overwatch but you haven’t met him before. He seems to have small horns growing from his forehead, and as he walks through the threshold of the door he folds his wings in. The odd thing was, despite the dark demonic features of his horns, wings, and tail, his green hair seems quite out of place.

“Genji!” Angela shouts, hitting him with her magic broom. He cries out in surprise as Angela continues to hit him. “Stop. Invading. The. Dreams. Of. Overwatch. Members! You know how many times this has happened now? You’re bothering people.”

“Ouch, h-hey I can’t help it. It’s in my nature.”

“Well, you’re exhausting them. So stop it.”

Genji gives you a sly smirk. “Exhausting, you say?”

She hits him again.

“Ouch, alright alright. I’ll stop if it’s bothering them. Is that all, Lady Zielger?” he says with a sigh. She sheathes her broom, crossing her arms.

“Yes. You may leave, Genji.”

He steps out of the door, but before the door closes you see him glance at you with a smile. You feel your heart skip a bit. Angela fixes her robes before sitting back down on her armchair.

“Please accept an apology on his behalf. You see, Genji is an incubus. A demon that consumes one’s soul by first learning their desires, using it against them as weakness. The dreams should stop now, but if the dreams persist let me know and I shall pass on the word to his brother,” she says, crossing her legs and comfortably leaning back into her seat.

“Is that all?”

You nod. “Yes, thank you so much.”

\---

You exit her tower, walking down the spiralling staircase down to the courtyard. As you’re making your way back to your room, ecstatic that you can finally get a peaceful night’s sleep, a familiar voice calls out to you.

You turn around, and see Genji leaning against the wall of the tower, arms crossed and looking at you. After learning about what he is, you can’t help but feel disdain towards him.

“Is there something you need, Genji?” you ask cautiously, trying to keep your distance. He tilts his head and grins.

“I’ve seen some interesting things in your dream, [Y/N]”

Your face goes red in embarrassment. “That’s an invasion of my privacy! Please, don’t,” you sigh, coving your face with your hand in humiliation as you recall all the fantasies you experienced in your dream.

“Well it’s a bit too late now,” he laughs as he walks up to you. You try to back away but he catches up to you. The way he moves enchants you, and before you knew it he was close enough to you to brush his hand gently down your neck, making you shiver. He leans in and whispers in your ear.

“I will keep my promise; the dreams will stop. However…” he slides his other hand across your body, hitting the right spots which sends sparks of electricity across your skin. Your legs are quivering, barely keeping yourself standing as you feel yourself about to collapse. With just a few perfect gestures, you’re already a trembling mess. You avert your eyes, feeling ashamed at how quickly you’re captivated by his touch.

“There’s no shame in having fun. And besides, I already know what you desire.”

He kisses you, supporting your body with his arms as you lose control over yourself. Your body feels hot, like a fire burning in your stomach. You try to push him away, but you don’t have the willpower to reject the masterful advances of an incubus. He sees how much of a mess you’ve become, and he lets out a light chuckle. He lets go of you, letting you collapse onto the cold cobblestone ground and he starts to walk away.

“I’ll be around when you want me,” he says as he spreads out his wings. Just as he was about to take off into the sky, you reach out, and with whatever reckless magic you could summon forth you cast a bolt of unstable magic at him.

He dodges out of the way with no problem and turns back to you.

“Hey, what was that for- “his expression turns somewhat serious when he sees you shaking in anger, helpless on the ground, your fingers still extended and glowing from your spell.

You were angry because you hated the feeling of losing control. Losing control was what made you become hunted in the first place. And this man thinks it’s all just a prank? A game? In that moment, you felt weak giving into your desires, you felt helpless and hated it. Your attempt at a threat seemed to be ineffective considering how easily he dodged it, but you still wanted to make sure your thoughts about this was clear to him. You stand up, your legs wobbling slightly as you balanced. You harshly wipe your lips with the back of your hand, trying to erase the sensation of his kiss.

“Don’t touch me like that without my permission ever again,” you ordered, before you stormed your way to your room.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, you were sceptical if Genji would keep his word or not. But as days passed without Genji’s interruptions, other dreams began to plague your mind instead. Dreams of fear and terror as you relived the moments you realised you were a sorceress. Some looked at you in shock, others with determination and anger as they try to hunt you down. In reality, you were saved by Satya, a vampire who caught the scent of your blood and brought Angela with her ability to summon portals, barely saving your life in time. But in your dreams, you’re lying in the forest with dim flames in the distance, the villagers still on the hunt for the escaped sorceress. No help was coming your way, nor could you call for help. You couldn’t run as you saw the flames get brighter as the shouting got louder. You felt yourself begin to cry in your sleep, as you helplessly watched the nightmare unfold. Then, nothing.

The fires faded, the outline of the trees faded into the darkness. The shouting stop, instead, it’s replaced by a soft and soothing hum. There were no more flames but you felt warm. The transition to such a comforting state roused you from your sleep. You open your eyes in the dark, and laying right beside you with arms around your body was a familiar incubus. But there were no sexual advances of the sort, instead, Genji simply held you in his arms. He shifts as he notices that you’re staring at him.

“Ah, I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” he said in a soft whisper. You sit up slowly and turn on the light, gently pushing him away from you. He lets go of you and uses his arms to prop himself up as he looks at you.

“I thought we had an agreement,” you said as you wiped your eyes.

“And that agreement didn’t say anything about waking you up from a nightmare.”

“That- “

… is true. You were promised that he wouldn’t give you any more erotic dreams, but even so, you can’t help but be suspicious behind the meaning of his actions. Is this a way for him to woo you? To successfully seduce you one day and take your soul? Angela and Satya might’ve saved your life, but you don’t necessarily trust everyone at Overwatch yet. Especially not ones who invite themselves into your room while you’re sleeping. You shake your head, and sit further away from him.

“I still value my privacy. My nightmares are not your business and, even though I appreciate you trying to help, I rather deal with them alone.”

Genji lets out a small sigh, before giving a small smirk.

“As you wish,” he says as he lifts his hand to snap his fingers. You jolt up, suddenly waking up from your sleep…. again? You look around your room, the sunlight gently beaming through the gaps of your curtain, the lamp at your bedside extinguished, and Genji nowhere to be seen.

\---

You made your way to the dining hall, and to no one’s surprise, only a few members showed up for breakfast. You only recognise Angela at the table who greets you as you approach and introduces you to the others at the table. The purpled-haired woman named Sombra, a puppeteer of sorts, controlling magical humanoid contraptions that are currently wandering around and delivering breakfast. Also at the table was a dark-haired woman wearing thick framed glasses and a winter’s coat (despite the fact that its not winter right now) by the name of Mei. Her cheerful expression changes into worry as the introductions finish.

“Are you alright? You look tired,” Mei asks you as you were reaching for your breakfast. You can tell by Angela’s stare she’s insinuating if it was Genji, but you deny her worries by shaking your head. You turn your attention back to Mei.

“I guess,” you say as you rub the back of your neck. “I had… a nightmare last night, about… y’know. When I realised I had magic. But it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

Sombra speaks without looking up from her food, gently prodding it with her fork. “I think we’ve all had them at one point.”

“Mei and I could teach you simple protective spells or charms to ease your mind about it if you think it will help,” Angela says with a soft smile. You smile back.

“Yeah, I think that’ll be good.”

\---

After your breakfast, you made your way to a training hall. Sombra had disappeared suddenly after breakfast. She said something about having business to take care off and vanished with the wave of a hand, so it’s just Angela and Mei with you now. Firstly, they taught you basic things, like simple cantrips and techniques to keep your magic in check. Then came the basic protection wards, which were not as easy as you thought. For your two teachers to maintain these everyday as almost second nature baffled you. Before you knew it, you were exhausted, panting as you felt sweat bead down your forehead. But you were determined to keep going.

“Maintain your stance. It’ll help the magic flow through you better,” Angela says as she keeps a close eye on you. Mei is standing at the side, ready if anything goes wrong. You feel your breathing hitch at your exhaustion and the thin, translucent barrier that encased your body cracks. Mei steps in.

“That’s enough for today, [Y/N],” she says as you stop focus, collapsing to the ground. A little orb slips their way out of Mei’s bag and brings you a towel. You thank the strange being and the little animated face being projected on the object smiles back.

“You’re still new to your abilities, so it’s okay if you don’t get it on the first try,” Angela says, reaching her hand out to touch your forehead. A warm yellow glow beginning to emanate from her fingertips.

When you’ve finally caught your breath, you thank your two teachers and make you way back to your room to clean yourself up better.

\---

You were training all day that you missed lunch, so now you’re extremely keen for dinner. From what you heard, the werebunny by the name of Hana along with a bard named Lucio are cooking tonight to properly celebrate your arrival to Overwatch. Since you were recovering from your injuries, they haven’t been able to organise anything big until now. And as night began to settle, the denizens of Overwatch begin to appear.

A hulking ghost dressed in heavy armour by the name of Reinhardt spots you, and you were wrong to think he was scary at all (albeit loud in the way he speaks). He offers to show you around more, get familiar with the entirety of your new home and your teammates.

“Teammates?” you ask. “I thought this was just a safe-haven for… non-humans to live here?”

“Ah!” Reinhardt booms. “Did we not tell you? Yes, you can choose to live here in peace, but-! We also do what we can to protect others outside of Overwatch too! If there are not too many people around, it might be because we’re out helping all sorts of people! It’s great!”

“If that’s what you really love doing, I’m happy for you,” you say cheerfully in response. He suddenly gives you a nervous wave.

“OH! Uh… Don’t force yourself to tag along with us on these missions if you do not wish to. To be honest, saving people is not always easy -it’s okay to just live here with us,” he says with a reassuring tone.

You weren’t necessarily offended, but you see where Reinhardt is coming from. After all, what’s the point of helping the people that tried to hunt you down? Then again, you know that not all humans are like that, and that if Overwatch weren’t about protecting others, _then you would’ve died alone in that forest._

“I’d actually love to tag along, maybe when I get better with my abilities, but it’s something I’d like to help you guys out with” you say. You see Reinhardt’s expression beam with joy, and dash in to give you a hug that knocks the wind out of your lungs.

\---

The selection of food is small, since not everybody eats the same thing, but delicious nonetheless. You noticed that there was a new charm around Sombra’s neck tonight, and you realised its purpose when Doctor Junkenstein somehow exploded his plate of dinner. A semi-translucent barrier appears around Sombra and the food slides off her, while you and a few others are now covered in pieces of food and plate shards. The moment you cleaned yourself up, you hear another laugh from Junkenstein with another burning fuse on his platr and instinctually brace for cover. Miraculously, the…. monster that has been following him took action this time and reached out for the bomb, the explosion setting it’s hand on fire.

“AH!” Mei exclaims as she stands up. “Let me help with that!”

“Mei, wait!”

Mei thrusts her hands forward and a sudden gust of wind, snow, and ice shoot out from her palms. As the blizzard subsides, the fire is certainly gone, but is now replaced with an ice block around the monster’s hand and Junkenstein’s shoulder is now partially frozen. Angela let’s out a sigh.

“Come outside, I’ll fix you up,” she says as she walks outside. The monster and the shivering mad scientist follow suit. You were in disbelief on how chaotic that was, but Hana slides into the seat beside you.

“We all usually eat at different times and all,” Hana says. “Y’know, different schedules and all that. So don’t worry about this happening too much,” she shrugs as she takes a bite of food from her plate.

You glance over at the other table, and it’s much calmer as the demons are silently “eating”. Satya seems to be the furthest from everyone, quietly sipping from a cup filled with red liquid and toying with her glyphs. Two ghouls, a man with dark eyes and wearing a red jacket sits beside a woman with scary mask and a hood, quietly conversing as they’re eating. The one in the mask occasionally laughs and briefly lifts her mask to sip tea, but the man looks quite stern and serious in contrast.

Reinhardt doesn’t eat, but he seems to still hang around and chat. He is currently helping Angela out with the two trouble makers outside.

Surprisingly, the mischievous incubus is sitting quietly as he eating with his brother beside him. They’re not speaking to each other at all, but you don’t sense any ill will from either of them. However, when Genji spots you staring at him, he gives you a little wink, which gets shot down with his brother. He gives off playful shrug to him.

_“What? It was just a wink.”_

_“She is a new member of our team, not just another woman. Do NOT toy with her- “_

You look away in a mild disgust and let out a sigh.

_He’s a demon. It’s in his nature to manipulate you. He’s not worth your time._

“Don’t worry about it too much, he’ll stop eventually,” Hana says as she gives you a pat on the back.

“He’s done… stuff to you too?” you ask Hana curiously.

“Yeah, although I realised what was going the moment he did it. Ha ha ha, really startled me. Transformed right there in my bedroom and almost tore him to shreds,” Hana smiles. “Hasn’t bothered me since.”

“I still kind of worry about it though,” you sigh. “Even though we agreed he would stop, he still came into my room last night.”

“Huh, really?” Hana exclaims, looking worried.

“Ah, but he didn’t do much. It’s just-“ You pause for a moment, trying to form your words. “It’s just I don’t trust him that much yet.”

“If you want, you can ask Satya if you can borrow her eye,” Sombra chimes in as she moves into the seat in front of you, resting her head on her hand.

“Her what-?”

“She has little… eye things that she places around to make sure we’re safe. I’m sure she’ll lend you one to place in your room, until you trust him I guess,” Sombra says.

“Did he... bother you as well, Sombra?” you ask. She smirks.

“He did. But I saw it coming. Lent Hanzo one of my translocators and caught him right in the act.”

\---

The dining hall has emptied out a bit. Some members have gone to continue with their night, while others have stayed back to help clean up. You approach Satya, who is still sitting in the corner. Her presence is… intimidating, but she does acknowledge you as you approach.

“Speak,” she says without looking at you, continuing to toy with things that are indeed eyeballs at a closer glance, although unnaturally larger than a human’s eyeball.

“I’d uhh… I would like to borrow one of those. You see, there someone that- “

She waves her hand and one of the eyes float to your hand. You instinctually cringe at the thought of holding an eyeball, but it gently hovers just above your palm. There seems to be an invisible force encasing it. Satya doesn’t say a word.

“Oh! Uh… Thank you for this,” you say. Satya gives you a small shrug. “And uhh,” you babble just as you were about to walk away, “thanks for… saving my life and all.”

Another moment of silence, before she sighs.

“I was simply doing what was expected of me, nothing more,” she says, before taking another sip from her glass.

You get back to your room to get a better idea on how Satya’s creation worked, and it’s a lot simpler than you thought. There seems to be some sort of magic essence you can tap into to see what the eye has seen, all you need to do is to place it somewhere discreet. You carefully place it on the top shelf, hiding it a bit with some books leaning over it.

Next, all you had to do was sleep and make sure nothing came into your bedroom at night.

\---

Genji really wanted to keep to his word. Ever since meeting Zenyatta and returning to Overwatch, he thought that he could control his desires. And yet, there’s something about you that he can’t quite place his finger on. Your scent. Your presence. He couldn’t leave you alone.

Being scolded by Mercy or Hanzo didn’t compare to the relief he felt when he was close to you, and he’s impatiently waiting for the time when he can play with you in your dreams again. He finds himself at the outside of your bedroom again, feeling ashamed for this need for you. He squints his eyes, trying to control himself.

_A peak, nothing more. Don’t touch her._

He lets himself inside and sees you sleeping. Briefly peering into your dreams, you seem to have no nightmares tonight, which is a relief. He gets closer to you, and he feels… something again. This strange aura of soothing that is dulling the pain in his body. Doubts begin to plague his mind.

_Maybe it’s okay if I touch her? She doesn’t have to know. She doesn-_

“Genji.”

He whips around, and standing at the doorway was Satya, her red eyes glowing in the dark. She signals him to follow her out, and he does so. Genji closes your bedroom door once he’s outside, and looks at a displeased Satya.

“You were so distracted by this woman that you failed notice one of my sentries in the room? This is not acceptable, Genji. Spotting these things should be second nature to you considering your purpose here,” Satya says, crossing her arms. Genji lets out a sigh of guilt.

“But I see why you would be so careless,” she says. “I sense it too.”

“Sense what?” Genji asks.

“Her magic. Unlike Angela, who taught herself to wield healing magic, healing powers seems to be in her blood. If not for it, she would’ve been dead when we found her,” Satya says.

Genji runs his hand over one of his many scars, some of them still sting at his touch.

“My advice, Genji. Perhaps you should drop your illusion, show her what you really look like. Maybe then she will willingly help you ease the pain you feel,” Satya tells him before she waves her hand. A dull, blue-ish portal opens and she steps through it, leaving Genji alone.

He stays by your door a bit more before he steps into your room again, this time for a different reason. He gently touches your forehead with his finger, lifting the illusion that he placed the first time he met you. He spots the eye on the shelf, and looks directly at it.

“I would like to speak with you. Please.”

Knowing that you’ll get his message when you wake up to check the eye, he leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

You certainly got his message alright. Although the eye didn’t project the image too well, it was still enough to see everything that happened while you were asleep. You were also able to hear his conversation with Satya, it was a little muffled but you still got the gist of what they said. You slump forward, rubbing your face as you’re stressed out from the betrayal, again. If he’s looking for healing he can go find Angela, or the bard, or speak with the kind skeleton relic, not sneak without your permission into your room time and time again. Maybe you should just go straight to Hanzo, he should be able to sort out his bothersome brother, right? You fall and lie back down, your mind clouded with what you should do. The things you come up with are things to work around your lack of trust towards Genji, things like setting up a counter measure in your room or learn demon warding spells.

Furthermore, this “illusion” they were talking about. Was Genji faking his appearance this whole time? You are a bit curious to see what he would look like without this illusion of his. Even though you feel like this talk is pointless, at least you can hear him out before you attempt to shoo him away for good.

You arrive at Genji’s room, and despite setting up this meeting, he’s not here.

“Genji?” you call out loud as you knock on his door. But nothing. The door is unlocked however, and maybe he doesn’t mind you waiting inside. _Taking a page from his book maybe? At least you don’t assault him in his sleep._

Inside was a lot more cosier and simpler than you thought. To be honest, you expected something extravagant for an incubus’ bedroom. Instead, there is just a simple bed, a drawer, a weapon rack, and an alchemy table. There seems to be empty potion bottles lying around, probably awaiting to be refilled again.

“Ah, you’re here.”

You can hear the door open as Genji steps in.

“So what did you want to ta-“ you say as you spin around to look at him, but your words get caught in your mouth when you see him. His appearance hasn’t exactly changed besides his hair is now black instead of the unnatural green colour. What shocked you though was that his body was covered entirely in scars, across his face, his arms – they were everywhere. You try not to react strongly, but you can’t help but gasp.

“It’s okay, these scars have long healed, but they still hurt,” Genji says. He points to the alchemy table. “Angela taught me to make some basic healing potions to cope with it.”

You don’t say anything. You don’t really know what to say. Genji notices that you’re speechless and continues.

“I got these injuries from my brother when our family’s advisors ordered him to kill me. That happened a long time ago so my brother and I have reconciled, but I still suffer from these wounds. A curse, perhaps, for going against my family. Angela saved me from the brink of death, and here I am,” he says. “But you. I am sorry for the way I am acting. Returning to my old ways is unacceptable. It’s just that…”

He rubs his chin with his hand as he’s thinking.

“… when I’m with you, it doesn’t hurt as much. This relief… it’s addictive.”

You approach Genji, wanting to take a closer look at his scars, but he backs away, thinking that you wanted to leave his room.

“Ah, no. I just… may I?” you ask, hesitantly reaching out to touch him.

“Even after all I did to betray your trust? I was not expecting you to forgive me,” Genji says surprised. You shake your head.

“That’s true, I still don’t trust you. I just wanted to see if your story holds water.”

“…Very well.”

You hold his hand in yours, gently running your fingers though the cuts across his skin. You do sense a very faint darkness in these wounds. Maybe it’s just Genji’s demonic essence, or he’s cursed with this endless pain, you’re not a skilled enough sorceress to figure that out. You look up at Genji, who’s looking away. _Does he really feel guilty about what he did?_

Maybe you did misjudge him a bit, and you reach up to touch the scars on his face. He doesn’t flinch, instead he lets out a deep sigh of relief. _And this “born with healing abilities” thing. You might want to talk to Angela about this._

“Genji?”

“Y-yes, [Y/N]?”

You’re still a bit of a loss on what to do. Genji doesn’t seem as bad person as you thought, but you’re reluctant in helping with his pain (Satya was right on the _maybe_ with her advice). But you’re not heartless enough to leave him with his suffering.

“I don’t owe you anything, and I don’t trust you,” you say, Genji grimacing a little. “But… that doesn’t mean I’ll try to help you. We’re teammates, right? Part of being in Overwatch? But after I find some way to ease your pain permanently, I don’t want you to bother me, unless it’s necessary. Understood?”

Genji gently reaches up to squeeze your hand on his cheek, but you slide it away from his hold before he could. He nods.

“That is fair. Thank you, [Y/N].”

\---

“Healing magic? I can teach you, but it’s essential that you focus on the basics first. Breaking concentration on a healing spell could have devastating effects,” Angela says as she puts her cup of tea down.

You had filled in Angela with everything that’s happening. She’s agreeing to help you, but you didn’t expect that this process of healing Genji could take _this_ long. Not only that, turns out that your powers are very weak right now. When you were dying in the forest, your magic did a last-ditch effort in keeping you alive, and now you’re uncontrollably _leaking_ magic from your body (explains why Genji felt comfort when he was near you).

“It took us a while to identify your aliment because it was so subtle, but if this continues you’re drain yourself of energy til you’re dead,” Angela says, leaning back in her chair as she sighs. “I’m sorry [Y/N], we’re going to work on stabilising your magic before we can safely start working on the basics – it will take a long time to reach your goal.”

You let out a sigh. You now had yourself to worry about as well.

“… But I do have an idea for a temporary solution for you and Genji right now, at least, while we’re getting your abilities in check. Do you know Zarya? Pink hair? Muscular?”

You have seen her around rarely, but you haven’t approached her because she seemed so intense while she was training. Angela stands up and moves to her table, taking something out from her drawer. She returns to her seat and leans forward to give you a simple wood carved necklace.

“Give this to Zarya, explain your predicament, and she’ll know what to do,” Angela smiles.

After you thanked Angela for her time, you when off to meet with Zarya. As expected, she was in the training room. Fortunately for you, she seemed to be taking a short break and you approach her. She towels off her sweat as she talks to you.

“Ah, hello. Do you need help?”

She wasn’t as intimidating as you thought, instead, she carries herself with this confidence that give off this air of courage and respect. You catch her up on what’s going on right now, and after you mention what Genji did to you, you sensed this intensity radiating from her. She looked like she was ready to break Genji in half, but calmed down after you explained a bit more and she got a better grasp of the situation.

“Ah! I know what to do. Here, give me necklace,” she says as she holds her hand out. You give her the necklace and Zarya clenches her fist. For a moment, you were worried that she was about to shatter the necklace in her grasp, but when she opens her hand you see the engravings light up in a dull pink light.

“Wear this, and it will absorb your magic. Then, give to incubus and maybe he feel your healing magic, no?” Zarya says as she shrugs. “Is that all you need help with?”

You wear the necklace and you feel something faint encase you. Seems to be working as intended.

“Yeah, that’s all. Thanks, Zarya.”

She smiles and gives you a pat on the back.

“No problem! If need help, I am happy to help,” she says enthusiastically before she walks away and goes back to her weight training.

\---

Genji arrives at the briefing room, taking a seat by the table as he waits for the rest of the members to arrive. Winston notified him about a mission, and it’s no small mission either. Talon, the monster hunting organisation, is most likely going to destroy an entire village to “ _secure the chances of killing a monster_ ”. The current plan is for Reinhardt to shield and protect civilians from any incoming danger, while Mei will be putting out any fires started by Talon. It won’t be an ordinary flame either, it’s something more enhanced and dangerous. It gives off a dark purple light and one touch from the flames could kill instantly. Genji’s task will be scouting along the outskirts of the village, possibly taking out some monster hunters before they can start any form of calamity.

Genji is surprised when Reinhardt arrives with [Y/N] trailing behind him.

“She’s not coming on this mission, right?” he blurts out. Reinhardt shakes his head.

“No, no, she is just here to watch us work. She might join us on our missions in the future after all,” he says, gently nudging you to a seat by the table.

Genji keeps an eye on your reaction to the mission briefing, watching your shock on how these people have been harming innocents and their plans to burn down the village. He’s unsure whether you’re becoming inspired to save these people from danger, or you’re now too afraid to face such a villainous group. Considering the dangers surrounding each mission and your safety, Genji hopes you’re feeling the latter.

Unfortunately for him, after learning about your natural healing powers, you imagine yourself saving hundreds, or even thousands of lives with your abilities. Possibly helping pave the way for peace between humans and non-humans, showing the world that the supernatural are not so bad. You were excited to join the cause some day.

The glint in your eye made Genji shiver.

\---

When the meeting ended, and people began to disperse, you approach Genji before he leaves. You take off the necklace around your neck and hold it out to him.

“Here,” you said as Genji lifts his hand up, you slide the necklace into his palm. “Something Zarya helped made. It should have absorbed some of my magic so it should help a bit, with the upcoming mission and all.”

He inspects the necklace for a second, before giving you a smile.

“Thank you, [Y/N]. That’s very kind of you,” he says, wrapping the necklace around his wrist.

“You’re uh… leaving tonight, right?” you ask. He nods his head.

“Yes, after some preparation.”

“Then…” you mumble.

_Genji is going to risk his life tonight to save people, and… that’s probably more important than you’re dislike towards him right now._

You lean forward and wrap your arms around him, giving him a long hug. He’s surprised, but you can feel him relax in your grasp.

“While my magic is still leaking, might as well help you out a bit before you set off, right?” you say in a somewhat light-hearted tone.

“Ah… right,” he coughs.

“… Good luck,” you say, before stepping away from the hug and exiting the briefing room.

Genji exits soon after you and summons his scarred wings to get to his room quickly. He can’t fly for long periods of time, but they are still useful for ascending. Once in his room, he grabs his weapons and takes a sip of one of the healing potions he prepared earlier. He could feel the ache in his body numb, and he was ready to leave.

Just as he was about to make his way to where the team is supposed to gather, another task crosses his mind and silently makes his way to your room. He feels ashamed that he has become so attached to you. He knows you dislike him and yet he cares for you greatly. Maybe it’s guilt for mistreating you in those past nights, or maybe he’s thankful how you found some kindness in your heart to still help you.

Either way, he constantly feels the need to redeem himself for his actions, maybe with little gestures at a time.

You forgot to replace the Satya’s sentry, leaving it dormant on your nightstand, probably because you saw no reason to since the main perpetrator will be gone. Genji takes this opportunity to peer into your dream, and to your misfortune, your dreams are beginning to warp into a nightmare. You’re dreaming of burning villages, the horrified cries of innocent villagers in pain. Maybe today’s briefing did disturb you a bit, and your imagination has run wild on the terrors you might come across one day.

Genji quietly approaches you in your sleep, bringing his hand up to cup your cheek. He lets out a sigh before he focuses, his eyes glowing in the dark as he ends the nightmare brewing in your mind. It’ll be another dreamless sleep for you.

He peers up at the dormant sentry, thinking of another favour he could do for you. Maybe he should grant you a calming dream, one where the village has found peace and everyone is safe. He turns to you and leans down, hesitating just as his lips were about to touch yours.

_Don’t touch me like that without my permission ever again._

He backs off and exits your room, leaving you be with your dreamless night’s sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, I’m going to teach you an anti-aura spell.”

“But Sombra… That’s not- “

“Psh.”

You’ve just arrived at the training hall. Since Mei and Angela are currently out on the mission, Sombra will temporarily take over your magic training. Angela was very precise on your training schedule to ensure your development and safety, but it seems like Sombra had other ideas.

“This is something you should know by now. You know how being around all us _non-human_ kind could mess with your head,” she says as she leans back on the wooden chair.

“You’ll be fine, amiga. I’ll be making sure of that,” she says as she waves her hand, signalling you to begin, but you hesitate.

“What do you mean mess with my head?” you question. Sombra lets out a small sigh.

“That’s right, you haven’t studied what we all are, haven’t you? Well…” Sombra lets out a small smirk. “Let’s use that incubus as an example.”

You instinctually frown a little, Sombra letting out a chuckle before she continues.

“Just like humans, demons have base instincts too. As a kind of... predatorial being the majority of them have auras to scare, harm, or in your case, attract prey to fulfil their needs,” she says in a monotone, as if reciting a page from a book.

Sombra lets out a cheeky smirk. “Now. I don’t say there’s anything wrong with having fun with the guy- “

“Hey, I-!”

She puts her finger up to silence you.

“- but at least have full control of your mind before you do, no?” she asks as she shrugs her shoulders. “It’ll also be helpful when Satya’s hungry, or when Hanzo’s grumpy – you still wanna stick to _Angela’s Training Program?_ ” she playfully taunts.

“But we can trust them, right? The people in Overwatch? We all live together and- “

“Yes, that’s true,” Sombra interrupts. “But, what if Mei wakes up with her room covered in ice and snow? Or when Hana wakes up with her bedsheets torn to pieces from accidentally transforming at night? Yes, we do trust each other, so we find ways to look out for each other – especially things we might not be able to fully control. Sometimes Satya doesn’t intend to intimidate, or Ana, or even Hanzo – so learning the spell helps out everyone in the end.”

You scratch your head in a bit of shame, it seemed like everyone in Overwatch was so powerful so you hadn’t really considered their faults. You give Sombra a nod.

“Alright, you’ve convinced me. Teach me the spell.”

\---

_“Genji, there are Talon hunters up ahead where you are. Be careful.”_

“Got it.”

Genji gently lands up high up on a tree branch, out of sight from the incoming monster hunters. Within a minute, Genji sees the uniformed hunters carrying guns and lanterns with the sickly purple flame of theirs. He quietly unsheathes the dagger from his belt before diving onto one of the hunters, taking them out in one fatal blow. Just as the other hunter was about to turn, Genji throws another dagger from his wrist, hitting the hunter in the neck. They let out a gurgle of pain before collapsing to the ground. Genji quickly salvages his weapons and snuffs out the purple flames before using his wings to get him back on the treetops again.

Just as he was making his way to his next area, the messaging glyph lights up.

 _“T-they’ve begun attacking the village! Quick, group up!”_ Mei shouts as Genji looks up. He can already begin to see the glow from the edge of the village.

Genji hurries to his location, hoping to pick off any targets and thin out their numbers. He scouts out the area, and the moment he sees a shift in the bushes below, he dives towards his target. The hunter barely has time to let out a cry before Genji takes him out, although the kill was not very clean. Some blood has splattered onto him, but it doesn’t faze him and he continues with his task.

“I killed another- “

Genji chokes on his words as he feels his skin flare and burn from where the blood splattered on him. He curses under his breath.

“-Talon has holy water in their system. Watch out, Satya.”

 _“Are you alright, Genji? Do you need assistance at your location?”_ Angela says anxiously. _“Return to us if you need to be patched up.”_

He examines the blood again. It burns, but it doesn’t feel too severe right now.

“I’ll be fine. I should be able to pick off a few more targets,” he says, and continues to his next location.

He grits through the pain, and he sees another hunter approaching the village. Just as Genji was about to take them out, the hunter pulls something out from their jacket. Suddenly, Genji feels a sharp ringing sound pierce through his ears, distracting him enough to make him fall from the tree.

“There you are!” the hunter exclaims, taking out their gun and aiming down at his vulnerable state. Just as Genji throws a dagger at the hunter, he feels the singeing hot bullet penetrate through his stomach. The dagger wasn’t fatal, and the hunter pulls it out before aiming for a second shot. Just as they were about to fire, blue glowing tendrils begin to wrap around the hunter’s face.

Approaching the hunter with her hand extended out, Satya begins to drain the life from the hunter with her hand. She gets close enough to grasp their face, and their expression of fear becomes lifeless as the now dead body falls to the ground. Satya turns to Genji, writhing in pain on the ground.

“Genji is too injured to continue. I will send him to safety,” Satya says to her glyph.

_“Wait, what happe- “_

Satya opens one of her shimmering blue portals, lifts Genji up with her the same blue tendrils, and sends him into the glowing doorway.

\---

“Genji!”

Imagine your surprise when you see one of Satya’s portals open in the middle of the training hall, leaving a bloodied, unconscious incubus on the ground.

“I’ll get some help!” Sombra says in an urgent shout before throwing one of her teleportation stones and disappearing in a purple flash. You approach Genji, looking over his body and trying to see if there was anything you could do. You look at his stomach, and beneath the stains of blood on his skin, you see very faint black veins begin to bloom outwards from the wound.

You feel as though time had slowed, and when you thought you were helpless in this situation, you felt your mind clarify. You tear off a piece of your clothes and begin wiping away the blood on his stomach, getting a clearer idea of the injury.

_There is something poisoning him inside. There is something that must be removed to save him._

Your hands begin to glow a warm blue light as you begin to focus, trying to sense out the thing killing him from the inside. You hover your hand over his stomach, and you can almost imagine the poison in your grasp. You close your eyes, and you grasp your hand above his wound – you feel the tug of something heavy and metallic. With a sharp yank, you pull out the object, and the poisonous object clatters to the ground beside him. He lets out a cry of pain as you remove it from his body, and you squeeze his hand to reassure him.

“It’s okay! You’re going to be fine,” you say as you try to steady him.

You pull his body close to yours, cradling him in your arms and try to ease his pain.

“We’re here!”

There’s a flash of purple light in the training hall, and you see the masked Ana, the bard Lucio, and Sombra appear. Ana immediately takes out a vial of yellowish liquid, along with some bandages. Lucio gently takes him from your arms before backing away.

“Look out Ana, there’s holy water residue on him. Let me tend to this area,” Lucio says. Ana complies and lets Lucio clean up the blood as she pours the yellow concoction into Genji’s mouth.

Sombra’s hands light up, and very faint purple strings illuminate from her finger tips. Humanoid contraptions begin to enter the training hall, bringing water, more bandages, and a stretcher.

Ana looks at the ground beside her, and uses a piece of cloth to pick up the bullet from the ground.

“He should be all right. The potion I gave him should stabilise him, all he needs now is to rest,” Ana says as she stands up. She shows Sombra and Lucio the bullet, and Sombra lets out a sigh of relief. She looks at you.

“Not bad, amiga. I’m surprised you were able to get that out of him before it was too late,” she says, her fingers continuing to shift as the contraptions continue to clean up Genji. “I’ll take him to his room and place Satya’s sentry in there. He should be fine now.”

“Wait, is he safe enough to just go back to his room?” you ask in a worried tone, but Ana places a hand on your shoulder and lets out a gentle chuckle.

“You underestimate my alchemy, and believe it or not – I’ve seen worse. He’ll be fine,” she says in a kind tone, reassuring your worries.

When your adrenaline finally wore off, everything else became a tired blur. You cleaned yourself up as best as you could and passed out on your bed from exhaustion. You don’t know what came over you when you saw Genji’s life in danger, it almost felt like an out of body experience to save him.

\---

_“[Y/N] … [Y/N] …”_

You gasp and suddenly wake up even though you’re exhausted, startled by someone calling your name. You begin to ponder about Sombra’s words even more, because you’re sure that the voice in your dream was Genji’s. You now find yourself too anxious to go back to sleep, and you find yourself thinking about Genji’s current state.

_Ana said he’s fine. Ana said he’s…_

You shake your head. There’s no way you can go back to sleep unless you see for yourself that he’s alright, and you make your way to Genji’s tower.

Once you’ve arrived, you’re about to open his door when you remember Sombra’s words. You mutter the spell you learnt today under your breath and slowly open the door to his room. With no surprise, you see the soundly sleeping incubus on his bed, his chest gently rising and falling. You see the sentry by his alchemy table, and it throws you off when it blinks curiously in your direction.

“I… I want to watch over him. I’m too worried to mind my own business,” you say honestly to the sentry seeing as how it’s probably connected to Satya. To your surprise, the sentry blinks a few times before disabling itself.

“You really… shouldn’t be here….” Genji says, slightly startling you as you thought he was still sleeping. “Be a good girl… and go back to your room.”

It’s strange. He’s telling you to leave, and yet the way he’s speaking is almost like he’s yearning for you. You… can tell that his incubus side is really showing, but that’s not going to faze you much as you sit at the edge of the bed.

“You were calling my name in my dream. I couldn’t just ignore that,” you say. Genji slightly shakes his head.

“You know… what I am, right?” he sighs. “I don’t want… to make things… between us… even worse…”

You find yourself conflicted over your impression of Genji. Yes, he is an incubus, so he can’t help some of his actions. But does that mean you should fully excuse him for what he did to you? Were you just holding too much of a grudge? You don’t know. Maybe it’s not as simple as a black and white answer, but at least right now at this moment, you’re given a choice.

You know he’ll be fine in the end, but it hurts you heart to see him in pain right now. Not just his latest injury, but his scars as well. You shake your head at your own disbelief, before you climb onto the bed.

“What are…you doing?” he faintly gasps. You lie beside him, letting out a sigh as you settled into the mattress.

“You don’t feel as much pain when I’m near you like this, right?” you say, shuffling a bit more in place before you relax. “Is this… okay?”

“… Yes,” he replies.

There’s a moment of silence, when he rolls to his side and scoops you into his arms. It surprises you a little.

“Is this… okay?” Genji asks in turn.

To be frank, you knee jerk reaction is to reject him. But as you feel the warmth of his body lull you into a state of comfort, you… don’t mind.

“Yeah…” you say as you nestle into Genji’s chest.

It’s an odd feeling. You’re so used to rejecting his advances that a part of you was afraid that you’ll hate doing this for him. But as you feel each of his breaths and the faint beating of his heart, you feel yourself relieved that… he didn’t die today.

You eventually succumb to sleep, drifting into a warm, comfortable rest in the arms of someone you thought you hated.


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up thrown off by your surroundings. You were so comfortable that you forgot that you were sleeping in an unfamiliar bed. You remember the incubus beside you, his arms still wrapped around your torso, and he rustles awake too.

“Are you feeling better?” you ask as you tried to sit up, only to have the arms around you tighten.

“Genji…”

“I am just kidding,” he says, letting out a small chuckle as he releases you from his grasp. You slide out of the bed only to realise how cold it can be up at Genji’s tower, your body shivering as you left the warmth behind.

“Are you cold? Why don’t you come back to the bed and-“

You shoot him a glare and he lets out another chuckle. He seems to be feeling better considering he’s in the mood to joke right now, but he still looks exhausted.

“Is there any way I can help? Are you hungry? Do I grab some toast or…?” you ask. To be frank, your knowledge on demons are still limited, and you’re not aware of what Genji can or can’t consume.

“No, the food you eat does not affect me. And you probably would not want to do this favour for me,” he says.

“What? To have sex with you?” you ask bluntly.

“That _would_ make me feel better,” he laughs. “But no, I just wish to bathe. It will be uncomfortable to recover when covered in dried blood, but… I don’t think I’m in any condition help myself.”

You take a closer look, and you do see there are still some blood and dirt stains on him that haven’t been cleaned off yet. You frown. You do want to help him, and helping him clean up is probably the best thing you can do for him right now but…

“Just no funny business, alright?” you say as you moved to his side, helping him up from his bed.

“Of course. Thank you, [Y/N],” he says as you walk him to the washroom. You do your best to support his weight, but it’s proving to be more difficult than you thought. His injury would sting every few seconds and you two had to take small breaks so that the pain Genji was feeling would become too overwhelming. Eventually, you make it to washroom. You sit him down on a stool and begin grabbing cloths and begin filling a bucket with hot water. You glance back at Genji who is currently trying to take his clothes off, but moving seems to be too much right now. You approach him.

“Here,” you said as you placed your hand on his shoulder. “Let me help…”

He doesn’t protest, and you begin to slide the clothes off his body. Once you exposed his chest, you were a bit shocked to see the scar along his chest. The scar ran up his torso and over his shoulder and down his back – he was essentially cut in half. You found yourself staring wordlessly until Genji speaks up.

“My brother’s work,” he says. “Angela did very good job helping me recover from this.”

“… I-I’m sorry for what happened,” you blurt out. You weren’t sure how you could get your worries across, but Genji gives you a reassuring smile. He seems to understand what you were trying to convey.

You continue taking off his clothes, making your way to his pants.

_Now is the time for maturity._

You ran these words through your mind as you rolled the fabric from his hips, exposing the lower half of his body. Genji certainly didn’t seem to mind, and even though you were trying to stay composed, this naked view might be too much for you right now, and you hand him a cloth to cover his lap.

With his clothes moved to a pile, you wet a cloth with water and begin wiping the blood, sweat, and dirt off his body. You made sure to avoid the bandages as you’re not sure if it’s safe to remove them. He seems to be enjoying this as you tediously cleaned his skin, relaxing as he lets you run your hand over his chest and arms. You resoak the cloth and move to his neck and face, wiping away the sweat around his ears and forehead. Seeing him up close like this, you were able to see just how handsome he really is. Soft lips, smooth skin, sculpted body – it was as if he was a piece of art. Genji smirks.

“What is it?” you ask, catching his cheeky expression.

“You’re blushing.”

You look away for a second, then continued cleaning him.

“It’s just from the steam and hot water,” you lie, your face blank from any emotion.

He doesn’t retort, which was a surprise considering he usually doesn’t let a moment to flirt slide. What you said wasn’t a great lie either, you were blushing maybe because you were embarrassed or maybe you really are attracted to the way he looks. Either way, it seems like he doesn’t want to push his luck right now.

You wipe and comb the dirt out of his hair, you washed his calloused hands, and moved on to his legs. At this point, you were mindlessly doing your task and surprisingly you didn’t shy away from this part of his body. You washed down his leg and to his feet, and before you knew it, you were finished.

“Alright, I think I’m done. I’m gonna start- You’re blushing,” you say jokingly as you noticed the shells of his ears and his cheeks have a small red tint to them.

“Why wouldn’t I be blushing,” he replies. You’re taken aback by his honesty. “It felt pretty good to be cleaned like that, I could probably fall asleep again.”

_Ah. He was just tired then?_

You begin to dress him in clean clothes as you remembered an unanswered question.

“Genji, how do you eat then? You don’t… eat sex or anything, right?” you ask as you chuckle – the question sounded weird out loud.

He takes a moment to think, “Vampires take the life force of humans through their blood, in my case I take the life force when a human is… in a state of bliss.”

“So, you eat happiness?” you say jokingly.

“Perhaps,” he laughs. “In fact, I can use other methods than just sex – like killing or drinking blood. It’s just that they’re not as effective as feasting the incubus way.”

You nod your head.

“Good to know. I’m pretty clueless when it comes to non-humans. After all…” you let out a small sigh, “I thought I was human until not so long ago.”

“That is understandable. I know Angela has a lot of books, so if you are curious you can ask to borrow some if you would like to learn more,” Genji says as he shifts his body, easing into the clothes you’re putting on him.

“Sounds good, I’ll think about it,” you say as you’re just done putting clothes on him. You gently ease him up from the stool and walk him back to his room.

\---

You can already see the sweat begin to reform on Genji’s brow, struggling from his wounds as you’re returning to his room. You’re glad that you’re almost there. As you lean into the door to push it open, you’re startled by a figure standing by the window, waiting for you two.

“Hanzo!” you exclaim, surprised by his appearance. His posture doesn’t shift, instead he continues to stare at both of you. You awkwardly lay Genji back on his bed before Hanzo lets out a sigh.

“She was just helping me, brother,” Genji states as you eased him into a comfortable position. Hanzo stares in silence for a few more moments before he crosses his arms and leans against a wall.

“The rest of your team has returned, and they do not bring good news,” Hanzo sighs. You let out a gasp of worry before Hanzo shrugs at you. “Our allies are safe, witch, you do not need to worry. In fact, it is our kind that needs to worry, Genji.”

“What do you mean?” the incubus asks, still catching his breath from the return trip. Hanzo reaches into a satchel and pulls out something covered in a cloth with an interesting pattern on it. Hanzo lays it on a nearby surface and unwraps it carefully, revealing a small bell. Genji frowns when he realises what it is.

“You encountered this bell in your mission did you not? This was the cause of your mistake?” Hanzo questioned, you could see his fist clenching. Genji nods his head.

“What does this mean though?” you chime in. You feel the glare from Hanzo harden and you look away in embarrassment, but Genji puts his hand on your shoulder and reassures you.

“It means that Talon has made some sort of deal with Deadlock,” Genji muttered to you before returning his attention to Hanzo. “Isn’t that right, brother.”

You could see his expression get grimmer with each passing moment, his blank eyes now staring down. Genji notices your confusion and leans in closer to you.

“Talon are monster hunters that use their fire to destroy bodies entirely, this is to prevent any chance for some of us to be resurrected. Deadlock on the other hand focuses on the use of silver, one of the few materials that can truly harm our kind,” Genji explains, maintaining a calm tone in his voice. This seems to have stirred Hanzo.

“How can you not worry, Genji? They have the tools to render us useless!” Hanzo shouts, accidentally bumping into the table. The bell lets out the slightest ring, and you could see both Hanzo and Genji cringe simultaneously. Hanzo immediately begins to wrap up the bell again, the design around the cloth glow with erratic pulses.

“The fabric is enchanted. We will not be affected by it as long as the bell is covered by it,” Hanzo says before stuffing the bell back in his satchel. Genji seems to still be in pain from the minor effects of the bell, and Hanzo approaches the bed.

“Your wounds should’ve healed by now,” Hanzo says. “I would like to see your injury. Ana noticed something suspicious when she investigated the bullet that harmed you.”

You back off to give them more space, and Hanzo begins to slowly unwrap the bandage around his torso. To your shock, you could see faint black veins still branching from his wounds.

“But I thought it removed the bullet!” you gasped. Hanzo shakes his head and lifts the incubus from his bed. Genji lets out a cry of pain.

“The bullets were coated in silver powder. There is still some silver in his body,” Hanzo says as he turns to the deactivated sentry. “Satya, open up a portal to Angela’s bay.”

Within seconds, the eye lights out and a flash of light encases the room for a moment. A familiar blue portal opens up in the room and Hanzo turns to you.

“I suggest you rest, witch… You- “Hanzo stutters. It’s rare to see Hanzo hesitate, but he doesn’t say anything more and steps through the blue light. The portal closes, and you’re left alone in Genji’s room.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been a few days since you’ve seen Genji, but within these days you were able to focus on your training. You feel like you’re finally able to get your magic in check, and you can finally control your flow of magic to stop it from leaking. Within moments of fixing your magic, you could feel your power surge within you. Mei cheers at your achievement, while Sombra lets out an impressed smirk.

Your teachers tell you to retry the simple spells you used to struggle with, and to your delight your spells are finally beginning to succeed. But even so, you search for the bard Lucio after your class.

You were feeling impatient, and you want to hone your healing skills as soon as possible, no matter how weak in your current capabilities. You’re aware that Angela is busy right now, figuring out a way to deal with silver powder.

_“We’ve dealt with silver flakes before, but silver powder will be more of a hassle to remove. I’ll be working with Ana and Zenyatta to find an easier way to eradicate our enemy’s new tactic.”_

You’re quite hesitant in asking the bard since you’re unsure if his methods are the same as yours. Despite this, Lucio did his best to teach you some of his healing tricks even though things weren’t working out. Lucio ponders.

“Hm… have you thought of using a focus?” he asks you. “Y’know, something you can channel your power through. I have my flute, and Angela has her staff.”

“Not really,” you reply as you shrugged your shoulders. “The idea never really crossed my mind.”

Both of you sit, deep in thought, until you break the silence.

“Magic is so weird,” you can’t help but say, Lucio nods in agreement.

“Ha ha ha I guess, with you being new to it and all,” he says.

“But, when Genji was dying, I felt like everything right itself,” you say, your words trailing off as you’re trying to piece your thoughts together. “I could see what was killing him, and I was able to take it out of him, but then why did that power go away?”

You sighed. You knew that your base powers were based off healing, but then why is it so damn hard to learn it then? You look up and you’re surprised at how Lucio is smiling despite how grim you’re acting right now.

“Do you believe you can do it again? That ability of yours?” he asks.

“… not really- “

“Then that’s what’s holding you back right now,” Lucio says with a reassuring tone. “You’ve already done it once, so what do you mean you can’t do it again? The road you’re on feels tough right now, but you’re not going anywhere if you don’t believe in yourself.”

You both feel a bit cheesy from what he just said, but he’s right. You return the smile.

“Thanks Lucio, I feel a bit better,” you say. You two say your thank you’s and see you later’s before you wander off to do more spell exercises.

\---

It’s time for dinner and you make your way to the mess hall. There aren’t many comrades to eat with because the agents have been sent to investigate the new partnership between Talon and Deadlock. It was just Hana and you quietly eating when Angela enters the dining hall, with Genji following quietly behind her. She sits down by you and you can see a spark of realisation in Angela’s eyes.

“I see you’ve made great progress on your training, [Y/N],” she says before she takes the first bite into her food. “I’ve managed to remove all the silver within Genji, so I’ll have time to work with you now on your healing abilities.”

You glance up at Hana and you notice that she’s on guard, staring at Genji. She looks back at her food, but you can see her hair raising and her expression getting more agitated. Just as her fingers slowly begin to sharpen into claws, Angela reaches out to reassure Hana.

“What’s wrong, Hana?” you ask, looking confused as you don’t understand her negative vibe. Angela leans closer to you.

“Genji’s exhausted from his injury. He’s… well. His demonic instincts are alerting Hana,” she tells you. You can see Hana begin to relax.

"It's just a knee-jerk reaction of mine," Hana says, letting out a loud sigh. "I'll get over it soon."

You give her a nod of understanding and you all continue eating. You can't help but wonder...

_Demonic instincts, huh?_

You see him sit quietly by Satya and you notice Genji has a cup of blood of his own. He seems to notice you staring immediately and locks eyes with you, making your heart skip. You’re startled by the darkness in his glare, and how _predatorial_ he seems. You were sure that you had your anti-aura spell active, but for a second, you were both captivated and frightened by him. You force yourself to look away and try not to think about it too much.

\---

You retire to your bedroom, feeling somewhat satisfied for how exhausted you are. It’s exciting that your magic is getting better and you can’t wait to improve. Just as you’re able to lie down and go to sleep, you hear a knock on your door.

“Who is it?” you call out, making your way to your door. There’s a moment of confusing silence until you hear a familiar voice on the other side.

“It’s… me.”

You open the door and see the incubus standing outside.

“Hello, Genji,” you say. “I’m glad that you feeling better.”

Even though he’s recovered, Angela wasn’t kidding about how tired he looks. He’s slightly slumped, his eyes darks, and he feels… distant.

“[Y/N]… May I spend time with yo-“ he recoils slightly. “Your magic… are you alright?”

_Oh right, he doesn’t know that you fixed your condition._

“I’m fine, Genji. I was able to get my magic in control,” you tell him. “I know you’re tired from your injury, but I haven’t learnt any healing spells so I can’t help you… Sorry about that…”

“No, don’t be!” he exclaims, before realising he spoke too loudly and rubs his neck awkwardly.

“Is there… another way I can help you?” you ask.

He pauses.

“Your blood.”

You instinctually frown, which Genji takes it as your reluctance to help.

“It is another way to accelerate my recovery, but I do not want to force you to help me if you are uncomfortable with it. Even so…” Genji locks eyes with you again. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Your heart skips again, and you think about his words.

_Is this his incubus instincts acting right now? Does he really need your powers?_

“It is clear you do not feel comfortable assisting me. Forgive me. Please, forget my request- “

He shakes his head and begins to walk away, but before he could, you grab him by the arm to stop him from leaving. He glances at you with surprise all over his face.

“No, it’s fine,” you say.

_It’s just a little blood, right? Nothing you can’t offer._

\---

Genji doesn’t have any fangs to pierce your skin with, so you both agree on using a sharp blade. He sits behind you on the bed as Genji prepares for the incision.

“If for any reason you wish me to stop, please tell me,” Genji says as he gently sweeps your hair aside, reveal the nape of your neck.

“Of course,” you nod. You feel his fingers press into your skin, making you shiver slightly. You brace for the cut, and you wince when you felt the sting of the blade.

“Sorry,” he mutters, before he brings his lips to the blood beginning to form around the wound. You could hear the immediate sigh of relief as he tastes the first drop, carefully making sure no blood goes to waste. At first he’s gentle with you, as if you’re fragile enough to shatter in his grasp, but as time passed you feel his grip on you strengthen slightly.

He seems captivated by your blood, and he probably doesn’t realise the moment he shifts one of his hands to your waist. You’re about to interrupt him, but you hesitate. You know your mind is clear from any of any influence Genji might be having on you, even so, you don’t dislike where this is leading.

You feel yourself begin to blush as his hand begins to trail down to your hips and up again. His hand makes its way under your shirt, feeling his calloused hand on your skin. You certainly have gotten closer with Genji in the time you’ve spent with him, but you felt the need to keep things within bounds because of the agreement you made with him. Then again…

He bites gently, squeezing more blood from the wound and you let out a small cry. You were expecting it to hurt more than you thought, but you were distracted by his breath tickling your neck, and the hand trailing closer to your chest. He lightly pulls you into him, letting you lean on him as his other hand goes on your waist.

The way he’s touching you feels familiar, it was like the moment when you two first met but this time, you’re allowing it to happen.  You quietly sigh as you try to keep yourself composed, but his fingers running across your body are sending sparks of arousal through you. You fold your legs in, trying to contain the tingle between your thighs. His hands briefly brush your breasts before Genji suddenly jumps away from you. He backs off even further, stunned by his actions and a wave of guilt washes over him.

“I went too far, I’m so sorry I- “

“Wait! No, it’s okay! Really,” you stand from the bed and try to calm him.

This really is a tricky situation. From a human’s standpoint, an incubus is the enemy, someone that preys on you and takes advantage of you. As for Genji, he’s doing his best to go against his very nature so he doesn’t hurt you.

But right now you could see how guilty he feels. He really does not want to betray your trust, especially after you made it clear to him how much you hated his advances in the past. But things have changed.

You cautiously approach him, and once you get close enough to him you give him a hug.

“I’m fine, Genji. You told me to speak up if I wanted you to stop, but I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t hurt or uncomfortable or anything,” you say.

“You really trust me that much?” he asks, still reluctant to hug you back. “But I thought you hated me.”

“I-,” you stumble on your words. This is not something easy to admit. “I was wrong about you. You’re really not as bad as you seem.”

You step away from the hug.

“I take back what I said about us being over after I helped you with your curse. It was unfair for me say that without giving you a chance. I would like it if we continued spending time together, even after I help you… ”

You pause. Maybe that came out a bit suggestive than you thought, after all, you were so used to swatting his suggestive comments. You glance up at Genji, and to your relief, he’s smiling. This time, he pulls you in to wrap his arms around you, giving you a tight squeeze as he let out a sigh.

“Thank you, [Y/N].”

 “… You’re welcome,” you say as you hug him back, feeling relaxed in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

“What’s up with you two?” Sombra teased as you two walked to the dining hall.

Apparently, you and Genji have been inseparable after that night, becoming close friends. Sombra caught on that Angela and Hana were worried about you having this change of heart for him, but you tell her otherwise.

“I guess we’re warming up to each other,” you say as you pushed through the door and walked into the hall.

“Really?” Sombra asked as she at a table. She gestures you to sit as well as she commands her mannequins to grab your lunch for you.

“Yeah. I guess I was wrong about him,” you shrugged.

Speaking of the devil, Genji arrives at the dining hall as well and you two wave at each other. The purple haired woman smirks as he approaches your table.

“Greetings, [Y/N], Sombra,” he says as he slides into the seat next to you.

“And to you, Genji. I assume your mission went well?” Sombra questions just as food is brought to the table. He nods his head.

“Yes. We were able to sabotage some of the silver shipments heading towards Talon. I should really thank Zarya for making these protection charms for us,” Genji replies as he lifts a small charm to show the table.

“I’m glad to hear that. After all, it was tough being the only infiltrator available for a while,” she says. Genji lets out a chuckle.

“Well, hopefully my return can let you breathe easier,” he says as he leans his head on his hand. He turns his attention to you.

“And I see you’re getting stronger?” he asks you.

“Yeah, I’ve been practicing,” you respond, not able to hide the fact you’re feeling a little proud of yourself. Genji smiles.

“I see. If you ever need a target to practice on, I’ll be happy to oblige,” he says with a playful tone, and you feel his pinky finger brush against your thigh.

Another thing about your relationship with Genji is that you’ve taken a much more open minded perspective on his flirting. And because flirting from Genji happens almost every moment you’re with him after you’ve accepted him, you’ve learnt to cope with it.

From beneath the table, you jab the side of Genji’s stomach, making him jolt at the impact. You continue eating like nothing happens and Sombra shakes her head.

“Sorry, Genji. She’s going to practice with me today so you’re going to have to wait your turn,” she says, teasing waving her fork at him. She glances at your direction for a second, and you could see a thought cross her mind.

“… Or we could screw your lesson plan again and practice in the woods,” Sombra says, “then maybe you can help, Incubus.”

\---

You’ve actually never ventured beyond the walls of the castle, so entering the dense forest surrounding Overwatch for the first time felt exciting. The forest was so rich with nature, the sunlight beaming through the foliage above felt like an artwork from a fairy-tale. You would occasionally see the wild bird or critter about, amongst the colourful flowers dotting the sea of green. Of course, this view didn’t last long when Sombra puts a blind fold on you.

“Wha- “

“Amongst the chaos of a mission you’ll probably go through, you have to find us with your magic, amiga,” Sombra shouts. You’re disoriented not only by the blindfold, but you couldn’t pinpoint the direction of her voice.

“Hey, can I at least warm-up firs- “

Your foot gets caught in a root and you trip over. As you’re bracing for the fall, you feel strong arms hoist you back on your feet.

“Watch yourself, [Y/N],” Genji says teasingly, his arms leaving you as soon as you’re steady and he’s suddenly gone like the wind.

You’re completely lost in the first few minutes, trying out different ways to single out your teammates. You try to track their life force, but the amount of bugs and critters certainly didn’t help, and the two infiltrators seamlessly blend in with the forest. You were getting a bit anxious.

This time, you focused on magical essence so you could at least try to find Sombra, but to your surprise, there’s magic _everywhere._ You’re immediately confused and lose focus.

“You know what’s good about practicing this in the forest?” Sombra calls out, her directionless voice making you flinch. “We have this magical barrier that throws people off, I mean, it’d be so easy to find a castle without it. Just don’t tap into it, alright?”

You sense a pulse of magic, and for a second, you thought you found Sombra. As you cautiously make your way towards the force, it dissipates and you’re left clueless again.

“C’mon, can’t you give me a hint or something?” you yell into the forest.

“You’re asking the wrong thing for help,” Genji calls out. You spin around, thinking that you’ve tracked him down, but again, he’s nowhere to be sensed.

_Asking the wrong thing for help? What does that mean?_

You place your hand on a tree to steady yourself in your blind state. Just as you were about to take your hand off and wander around again, you thought again.

_Why thing? Not person?_

An idea crosses your mind.

You turn to the tree, and begin to focus. You place both your palms on the bark, and begin to look for any connection. You’re not familiar nature magic, but soon enough, you feel your senses project through the tree, branching through the roots and the surrounding area. Even without your eyes, you singled out the entire lifeforce of the forest, and you could see the world highlight around you. One odd spot does stick out though.

Somewhere in front of you, you sense a displacement in the grass, a small invisible disruption in the wind. As you slowly wander towards it, not tripping over anything as you are now more familiar with your terrain, you cautiously reach out to touch the oddity.

You feel something grab your hand, and you recoil in surprise. You hear Sombra laugh, this time her voice no longer distorted.

“Well done, amiga,” she says. “Took you a while – but hey! You did it in the end. Now… as for Genji…”

You look around again, placing your hand on a tree to reconnect with the connection. He was much harder to spot, and even though you were sensing for demonic energy, you couldn’t find him. Sombra probably gave him something to mask that part of him. You take a while, but eventually you find something that could be him. Up by a tree, you see a part which is slightly thicker than the rest of it. He was probably resting against the trunk, camouflaging himself as part of the branch.

“I found you, Genji. Come down,” you call out to him.

“For all I know, you could be just guessing,” he taunts playfully. You let out a light-hearted exhale before to begin to climb the tree. It was easy and hard, considering you could sense the easiest way to make your way up the tree, but hard, because you weren’t really trained in tree climbing. There were a few scary slips, but nothing that made you fall. After all, you were sure that he was watching.

“Almost there…” you mumble as you’re about to make it to the branch Genji is resting on. You reach out with your arm, hoping to touch him, but as you’re reaching out, you feel your foot slide and you lose balance.

You feel your heart skip a beat and your lungs empty with your gasp of fear and surprise, followed by an unnaturally strong hand gripping your wrist as you dangle in the air. Genji unties the blindfold and you squint as you readjust to the light around you. You feel another shock of fear as you see how high up you actually were.

“Hmm… I guess you weren’t bluffing after all,” he says, slightly lifting you higher by the wrist. Knowing his tricky nature, you know he’ll pull a prank on you if you don’t phrase your words correctly, but the whole ordeal is making you speechless. He lets out a chuckle and props you up on the branch with him, you cling to the trunk as Genji relaxes.

“Sombra’s…. waiting for us. We should head back,” you say, making excuses to return to solid ground again.

“Oh, she can wait for a bit,” he says as he shuffles closer to you. He steadies you, wrapping his arm around your waist.

“No, I think we should- “

The branch snaps.

You squint your eyes as you’re falling, but the incubus who seems to be having too much fun next to you swoops you up in the last second, spreading his wings and landing safely on the ground. You hit him.

“You ass! You were waiting for that branch to break, weren’t you?”

Genji continues to laugh as he places you back on his feet, Sombra approaching while shaking her head.

The lesson was concluded with the feeling of slight anger and satisfaction of learning something new.

\---

It was night time, and despite the prank you experience today, you were really drawn to the forest and its beauty. With the moon out, illuminating the world around it, you were itching to explore the forest at this time. After all, this morning was the first time you ever explored the castle walls, and you wanted to explore more of the surrounding woods.

_There’s a magic barrier protecting the forest, you’ll be fine, right?_

The forest in the day was serene, but this was a whole new level of wonder.

The magic probably seeped into the nature, the flowers and fungi glowing softly in the dark. You felt yourself trail deeper and deeper as you discovered new things to marvel at and even sensed the occasional animal pass by you. From your exercise today, you felt safe in such an unfamiliar environment. You catch the sound of trickling water, and you wander your way to a clearing in a forest to arrive at a lake. But as that happens, you felt a... pressure leave you, and you must've wandered away from the barrier. You ventured further from the castle than you thought.

You began to worry a bit, after all, you forgot to tell anyone you were exploring the forest. You turned around and began to make your way back to the castle when you felt a shiver down your spine. You feel something disrupt the forest, something stalking between the trees, looking at you.

Then it dawned on you; it wasn’t an animal, or any supernatural being. It was a human.

You felt the rush of fear and you begin to run, the mysterious person chasing after you.

“Hold it right there!” the man called out, and you continued to run home.

_Wait! You’re leading him right to Overwatch._

You veer off, doing your best to steer away from the castle while trying to lose the man’s tracks. Both of you are heavily panting, pushing your way through the forest, until you hear the man let out a gruff sigh.

“You’re not going anywhere!”

For just a moment, you hear the man stop running. But that moment was enough for him to aim and fire a gun.

A flash of light erupts from behind, and you lose control of your run, collapsing to the ground as you feel pain coursing through your leg. The loud bang echoes through the forest, birds letting out startled cries in the dark and wolves snarling amongst the bush. The man has caught up to you now, panting heavily as he catches his breath. You can barely make out his appearance with his hat blocking out the light, but the cigar he lights helps illuminate his face a bit more. He lets out a deep exhale.

“You might be a lil’ lady. But boy, were you hard to catch,” he says as he crouches down to get a closer look at you. He aims the gun by your temple, menacingly hovering over your fallen form.

“You must be a witch or somethin’. Silver bullet ain’t affect you that much,” he commented. He presses the gun against your head, the heat from the barrel burning your skin.

“Just tell me where your home is, and I just might let you live,” he threatens.

You heard his demand loud and clear, but your thoughts are all over the place.

_You’re afraid. You want to live. But you know you can’t put your friends in danger. This was your fault and Overwatch shouldn’t be discovered like this._

He shakes his head with a low chuckle, and you feel your heart sink.

“Alright, then,” he says with a wicked smirk. “It’s a shame I have to do…  What the-!”

His gun is suddenly knocked out of his hand, and you feel a chilling breeze sweep past the both of you. His eyes dart around the forest, trying to find whatever did it.

“Show yourself!” the man cries out, scanning his surroundings.

“As. You. _Wish._ ”

That breeze wasn’t wind, it was thick black smoke.

It rises up from the ground surrounding the area, the swirling smoke making the man hold on to his hat as a dim light begins to emit from the darkness. Suddenly, an arm forms out of the smoke, grabbing the man by the neck and choking him. He begins to retaliate just as glowing form steps out of the smoke. From the way the light emits from within its form, you recognise that it’s a ghost… only with a pumpkin for a head.

It’s Reaper.

The ghost throws him against a tree, the man letting out a pained grunt from the collision. He tries to stand, but he’s choked again as he’s pressed against the tree.

“ _Now what is a Deadlock grunt doing here?”_ Reaper growls, his claws digging into the man’s skin.

He throws him again, this time the blow knocks the air out of the man’s lungs and he lays still on the ground. His attention now turns to you.

“ _And what are you wandering here at night?”_

His presence is overwhelmingly intimidating. This is the first time he’s spoken to you, and your emotions are a chaotic mix of relief and terror. His head tilts down slightly, and lets out an annoyed groan. Without warning, he crouches down and hoists you over his shoulder. He walks over to the man to do the same.

“ _You’re going to bleed out. And we’re going to have questions for him,”_ he sighs, and the Reaper makes his way to the castle, effortlessly carrying two bodies on his shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

Reaper laid (more like tossed) you into Angela’s room before walking off to deal with the Deadlock member. Angela gasps and immediately rushes to your side, letting out a relieved sigh when she realises you were going to be fine. After giving a silent nod to the Reaper, she pushed you down so you were flat on the floor. She sits upright and lifts her hands, her fingers glowing as you see faint glinting specs lift from your wound.

“Silver in your body is dangerous regardless,” she sighs, “but to think that a Deadlock hunter got this close to our home… It’s a good thing we have the Reaper likes to wander the forest alone at night I suppose.”

“Angela…” you grunt as a jolt of pain courses through your leg, “Does this mean we have to… go into hiding? They know where we are, should we run?”

Her brows furrowed.

“They’ve always had a general idea of where we were, but they’ve never reached us because of the barrier. We’ll have Sombra and Genji will investigate as soon as possible. I have no idea how they’ve wandered so close without being detected…” she says as a grim look washes over her.

The line of silver specs end, and the wound in your leg begins to close up.

“And I must warn you, [Y/N], if we are to evacuate, you are not ready to use your healing magic yet.”

“What do you mean?”

She shakes her head.

“You’ve seen what the Reaper is, yes? Nothing but a ghost with a trail of ash. It was…” She lets out a deep sigh. “It was my fault that he turned out like this. He was dying. I wasn’t in the right mind. I wasn’t concentrated. And my magic… it shifted to necromancy, responding to my pleas of not wanting him to die.”

You shivered. Angela, you respected her for her perfection in her craft, but-

“Magic can truly do wonderful things, and the Reaper was saved from his suffering eventually, but know… that some this magnificent can turn dreadful in the blink of an eye. In time, you will be able to heal, but right now you are still learning.”

The wound closes fully, and you feel the pain in your leg subside. You sit up, meeting Angela’s gaze eye to eye.

There was a threat looming over your home, and you’d do anything to protect it, to make sure that your teammates would survive. But you know what Angela said rings true; Overwatch doesn’t need any more complications right now.

You give her a nod of understanding.

The air was heavy around you two as you slowly sat up, neither of you speaking a word. You let out a cough.

“But I have to ask…” you mumbled. “Why…. The pumpkin head?”

“Oh!” Angela’s lightens up despite the gloomy discussion, letting out a small chuckle. “Quite out of place with his personality, isn’t it? You haven’t met her because this witch lives somewhere else, far away, but she came to help me with restoring the Reaper. Together, we were able to stabilise his soul until he was able to control it on his own. Unfortunately, his ghost reflects the deep scars across his face, and Efi… well, she carved a pumpkin to help him cope with his recovery. You would think he’d taken it off by now but… I guess he’s gotten attached to it.”

A pause, then a gentle smile.

“I’m glad that despite everything, he still has a soft spot in his heart.”

\---

You were making you way back to your room, hoping to just sleep away tonight’s events when a shadow suddenly looms over you. You were contemplating whether if it was an attack and you should run, but it got closer and you recognised the scarred wings.

“[Y/N]!” Genji cried out. He slows his decent and softens his landing before rushing up to you, giving you a hug. “If you wanted to wander the forest, you should’ve told me.”

His voice was a mix of relief… and anger.

“What if he killed you?” his voice trembled, you could sense his fist clenching.

A bead of realisation hits you. You didn’t tell anyone you were in the forest tonight because you still felt new to everything. That you didn’t want to bother anyone. But that isn’t true, isn’t it? Overwatch was your family now. The shock of Angela’s face, and the anger in Genji’s voice… you were wrong to assume that they wouldn’t care enough for you, enough for you to ask them to keep you safe.

You apologised, your eyes stinging and on the verge of tears when you feel a familiar cold breeze brush against your ankles.

_“There you are.”_

The Reaper’s voice echoes around you two; he doesn’t seem to bother reforming himself into his solid body.

_“We’re interrogating the ingrate now. Genji, if you would be so kind as to help.”_

“Of course,” Genji says, walking away from you. You were curious to see how the interrogation was going to go down, but he stops you.

“I suggest you not join me. It might not be very pleasant,” he says sternly. There’s a moment of thought, then Genji steps up to you and pulls you in gently, giving you a light kiss on your forehead. The unexpected gesture makes you gasp, and you were about to hit him until you held yourself back. It was just a gesture to show that he was glad you were fine, right? Drowsiness begins to wash over you.

“Genji- “you blurted out, feeling yourself stumble a bit where you stand.

“You need your rest, [Y/N]. Goodnight.”

He turns and leaves, and with your eyelids heavy and your mind drifting, you decided to comply.

You couldn’t help but be worried. Your mind would most definitely cling on to what happened today, twist it and reshape it into something much worse in your dreams. Instead, everything was pleasant, and in your sleep you wandered through the forest again. You knew you were safe, free to explore where you wished and felt as though someone watched over you, someone you knew that would protect you.

When you awoke, you were refreshed. You felt as though you forgot the sensation of the pain in your leg, and the fear of the chase.

You couldn’t help but chuckle. You knew who gave you this dream.

_And yet they call him a demon._

\---

Everyone in Overwatch was called to a meeting, and you’ve never see everyone gathered in the hall like this. Genji shuffles to your side, leaning into your ear.

“I hope you slept well,” he whispers, his hand gently brushing against yours.

Your felt your heart tense at a thought, and you reached out to hold his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. You could sense the surprise on Genji, but he doesn’t reject it, and you turned your head to look at him.

“I did… Thank you,” you said, “I guess you’re catching on to my nightmare patterns.” You let out a small chuckle and a friendly smile before you slip your hand away.

You subconsciously wince at how your palm feels cold now.

You didn’t know why you reached out like that. You knew it was unnecessary, and yet, you felt like words weren’t enough. You felt empty, and a part of you didn’t want to admit to this thought, but you wanted to hold him. To feel his warmth and just to be with _him._ Your brows twitch as you thought _‘Damn! I’m getting attached to him,’_ but as you felt a light blush form on your cheeks, you imagine that maybe that wouldn’t be so bad if he accepted you back.

When the meeting finally started, everyone was distressed to hear that Talon and Deadlock have been planning to attack Overwatch. They were fighting against the barrier, hoping to breach our grounds and flood into our home. The agent they sent was one of the few who were tasked to scout out the area. There was no way to fight against them, not with how much silver and fire they had. The decision was to relocate the castle, which was a shock to you considering how large this place was, but it was possible, albeit it will take a long time.

There were other bases scattered along the world, bases where we could stay temporarily until things were safe again. But these bases were not very large, and everyone would have to split up. Everyone was on edge, after all, the enemy was moving much faster than anticipated, and our tactics were nothing but ways to stall their attack.

You felt a shiver down your spine. The thought of being hunted like that, and the enemy so close, you were scared. But you know that your panic won’t help right now, and you did your best to swallow your fear when Genji gives you a nudge.

There was no hiding the dread on your face, the worry for everyone’s lives stretching your emotions thin and vulnerable.

He reaches out for your hand, your cold fingers burning in his palm. His thumb rubs over your skin, his mind searching for words that would comfort you. But in the end, he didn’t say anything, he just held onto you as the news seeps into your minds.

\---

People were split into teams, people who would live together and hopefully be able to work together through this ordeal. The magic users were spread quite thin, since magic is needed to activate the runes in each base, which is a form of communication.

Satya insisted on being alone. After all, her teleportation is vital to everyone’s safety and she would have to move around a lot. Nobody protested; we were all aware of what she’s capable of.

As for the Deadlock agent by the name of McCree, he’s going to be dragged along with this whole move. There were no signs of any sort of tracker so Deadlock would have no idea where he would be; they’ve most likely declared him dead for how he didn’t report back last night. Furthermore, Hanzo would be in his group, his keen eye denying any chance of his escape. You thought they would kill him after they got all they needed, but apparently his interrogators saw some potential in him. You asked Genji about it, and he says that not everyone who joined Deadlock was willing at first, that deep inside he wasn't born to be a villain.

It was admirable of Overwatch to think he was worth helping, you couldn’t help but feel more honoured to be a part of this organisation.

For your group, you were hoping to be with people you were familiar with, and you insisted on being with Genji. After all, he would have trouble brewing his healing potions being so far away from the castle, he would need your healing aura to keep his pain away. You thought that Angela would be against your use of healing magic, but she understands your point.

_Your healing aura should be fine, but nothing stronger than that, understood?_

You had Genji as your friend in the group, but the others were members you haven’t really had the chance to meet before. To your relief they were very welcoming, and they introduced themselves to you. There was a slender, very cheerful woman by the name of Lena, a time traveller of some sorts, then there was a man with framed glasses and dark grey hair by the name of Winston. You haven’t figured out what he is, but you heard that you shouldn’t mess with his glasses.

You said your goodbyes and good-lucks before you stepped through the shining portal with your team. Your eyes adjust to the new environment, and to your surprise you could see the steady flow of a waterfall right outside the window.

The base you were assigned was in a hollowed-out part of a cliff. Bits of nature crept through the edges of the walls and beyond the wall of water you could see a thick forest barricading the base. You were expecting this place to be loud considering there was a constant stream of water falling just outside, but you noticed a faint shimmer of a barrier by the exit, which seemed to not only conceal the entrance, but to block out the sound as well.

Lena gives off a nostalgic sigh.

“I remember this place,” she said as she gives Winston a friendly nudge. He shrugs his shoulders. “That was some joke night, huh?”

“The joke wasn’t even good,” Winston says, “Plus, the acoustics here really amplified your laughter, everyone was terrified that you had given away our location.”

“Good times, am I right?” Lena bursts into laughter, and you understood what Winston meant.

\---

Settling into your temporary base wasn’t as bad as you thought. The kitchen had its own self-sustaining garden full of vegetables, the armoury was well equipped with tracking devices and teleportation stones, and everyone had a room of their own. You spoke with the other bases through the communication orb, and to your relief, everyone else is doing fine so far. Your team was tasked with scouting out the surrounding area, make sure there aren’t any enemy camps about, then wait for further instructions.

You and Genji were best suited for the current task, so you prepared a bit before heading out, Lena and Winston wishing you good luck.

You don’t wander too far from the base before you sit amongst the dirt and leaves, closing your eyes and taking in your surroundings. You felt your sight extend further and further, occasionally notifying Genji of some potential dangers you detected. After a few trips, Genji seemed oddly more exhausted than usual, and you stopped him before he darted off again.

“Don’t push yourself,” you huffed, not realising that you were exhausted too. It makes sense since you were still new to this ability, but not for Genji.

“I’ll be fine. I can hunt for a bit to get my energy back,” he says, gently brushing you off.

“Are you sure? We can head back and continue tomorrow-”

“Being tired is one thing, but being hungry is another,” he elaborates.

“Ah… right,” you mumbled.

That’s right, he’s a demon, he needs to feed himself somehow. Your mind drifts to the thought of his incubus nature – it must be tough to feed around what he truly needs. Then your mind drifts to that time when he fed off your blood, and your cheeks begin to blush in the recall.

Luckily, Genji was already wandering off and he didn’t see your face.

“I’ll bring back what I kill so it won’t go to waste, but you’re right, we’re done scouting today.”

He doesn’t give you a chance to reply before he pushes off the ground, lifting himself back into the treetops with his wings before disappearing into the canopy.

\---

It was just you, Lena, and Winston at the base, and you were starting to worry that Genji hadn’t returned just as the sun was setting. Lena reassures you that he’ll be okay, and that it does take him a while to finish consuming what he needs. You frowned. You were always bothered with how Overwatch were able to recruit demon-kind considering that Overwatch protects humans, their main source of food.

“Food, indeed. But humans were used in other ways like forms of entertainment,” Winston explains as he works on some glyphs on a workbench. “Things like torture, slavery, auctioning – we’re just fortunate that some demons were capable of compassion, Genji being one of them.”

“It was a rough road in the beginning though,” Lena chimes in, comfortably leaning in to her chair. “He always just reported in and did his tasks, nothing more – he was pretty distant. But with a lot of help from Zenyatta, he moved on with his demonic origin.”

A few days had passed after that, and to everyone’s relief there were no Talon or Deadlock threats nearby. After your scouting duty, you continued to practice your magic, and to your surprise it was Winston that was coaching you. Despite not being a magic user himself, he was pretty knowledgeable in the craft. You’d find yourself distracted a lot though, because in the same room you would find Lena and Genji practicing too. Genji’s prowess was one thing, but Lena was beyond this world, blinking through the space, trading lighting fast strikes with him – it was a fascinating sight.

“If you want to learn some ways to defend yourself, I can teach you some basic lightning cantrips,” Winston says, slightly fed up with how you’re constantly distracted. You realised that despite your time studying magic, you have no idea how to protect yourself.

“That would be usefu- “

The communication orb glows before a familiar voice echoes from the crystal, and everybody stops what they’re doing. You tense up, feeling anxious as you’re being filled in on your first mission.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. I've been really busy with work and haven't had that much free time. I'll still do my best to finish this story though :) I love reading all your comments and it really brightens my day to see a notification pop up for kudos and comments. I can't thank you guys enough for all the support :D

Winston, Genji, and yourself are preparing for the mission as Lena had went to scout for a good location to drop a teleportation stone. Just half an hour ago, you were briefed by Ana on the enemy setting up small camps around Overwatch’s head of operations. They were still trying to breach the barrier, using coats lined with silver or fire to try and break through. Your tasks were to sabotage these camps, destroy their supplies, and snuff out the sickly fire. Winston is to stay at the base, monitoring the stones and runes and making sure nothing goes wrong. Your role was to locate the camps while Genji and Lena took them out.

As you’re warming up your magic, your eyes flicker over to Genji. He was polishing one of his many weapons, the blade glinting as he ran the cloth down the steel. Your eyes peer up to his face, and a thought tugged at you. That cheeky, flirtatious, and overall friendly demeanour of his has faded, replaced with cold, rigid determination. You understand that tensions are high, that Overwatch was being attacked and your friends in danger. Maybe this is him before a mission – the killing calm, you thought. Perhaps he’s hungry, after all, access to his type of food was hard with the current situation, but you quickly dismissed that possibility. After all, he’ll probably get his fill of souls tonight.

A sudden flash of light fills the room and Lena appears out of thin air, blowing her fringe aside.

“All set. Ready to head out?” she asked, her cheerfulness dampened by the seriousness of the mission. Genji glanced at you, making sure you were ready. After you give him a nod, you two get up and make your way to the teleportation stone to your first mission.

\---

The comfortable interior of your hideout made the night chill much harsher in the familiar forest outside the castle. Your arrival is shrouded by a dense section of trees and bushes, the teleportation stone beneath your feet dimly glowing amongst the dirt. Your heart was pounding from the thought of being so close to Talon and Deadlock, but you steeled yourself and went to work. You kneel on the ground and close your eyes, stretching your senses through the earth and across the forest. Sensing out a camp was startling at first, once you found a camp lit with Talon’s fire, it was as if the surrounding nature cried out in fear.

Your surprised gasp was muffled by Genji, who instinctually covered your mouth as you regained your senses. Afterwards, you directed them to where the camp was, and your two teammates were gone in a flash. One darting into the treetops like wind, the other in flashes of light. You surveyed for more camps while watching over them at the same time. Your sense of the forest let you see their fights unfold. Blade and magic defeating their enemies, some of them not given a chance to react before they were taken out. You continued to direct them through the forest, guiding them to one camp after another, a dance of death, then to destroy whatever supplies they had and stomped their flames with runes Mei had made for everyone.

The mission was going well until your attention was brought to a small group of Deadlock, heading your way as you were grounded.

 _“Help!”_ you cried through your magic, not wanting to speak out loud to the communication rune. To your relief, both Genji and Lena reacted to the plea, your voice carried by the night wind. _“They’re coming towards me!”_

And your friends bolted, making their way back to you as quickly as possible. But it'll be awhile before they arrive.

You detached yourself from the forest, your magic seeping away from the ground and your vision fading before you began to move away from the approaching enemies. You stayed low and watched where you walked, making sure not to rustle too many bushes or step on any branches. But with no light sources and your sense of the forest limited on the move, you were anxious as you were stumbling through the woods. But your enemies didn’t have that problem, they moved much faster through the forest and they were steadily catching up to you.

Were you to risk it all and run? Your thoughts flashed back to the last time that happened and had a bullet shot through your leg. But surely, they’d catch up to you at this pace. It was too late to move off to the side and hope for them to pass, with their numbers one of them would find you if you tried to avoid them.

Time was running short. Your options were limited, but an idea appeared in your mind. You took a terrifying second to be still and reach your vision out to the woods. _If you’re going to run, you’re going to at least make it difficult for them._ You find the densest area of trees you could sense, and with a sharp exhale, you bolt up and begin to run.

\---

As you predicted, they began to chase you, but unlike that last Deadlock member with his calculated shot, these men fired wildly. Their bullets digging through the trunks of trees, some going straight through and spraying shards of bark and smoke nearby. You didn’t stop running, doing your best to remember the path you had planned in those seconds while trying not to trip. But that was becoming more difficult as branches whipped as you passed, vines catching on your boots, and moss slipping you up every once in a while. Bells began to ring, hoping that the chime would slow you, but it had no effect on witches. So, they brought out something new.

It was as if you forgot to breathe, to run, as you seized up and collapsed to the ground. You clutched at your throat, choking on some unknown force that kept the air entering your body. And as if your magic became mist, a dull light began to lift away from your skin and fade away. Your eyes widen in horror as a Deadlock member approached with an outstretched arm, holding some sort of contraption that stripped away your magic. They lifted the lantern they were holding in the other hand, bringing the deathly purple flame towards you.

You cried out, a last attempt at fighting back, and you use all your energy to push them away.

 _“This was it”_ you thought. Maybe your friends wouldn’t make it in time, and you were to die right here. But no, you had changed, you were stronger, and to hell if they think they can take you down without a fight.

You stood up, your knees wobbling but somehow you found the energy to shove at them again. Your shoulder painfully struck at your enemy’s chest, and they yelled out something obscene before they brought the lantern up to whack you across your temple. You stagger and roll to the side, feeling that side of your cheek swell. The Deadlock member kicks you down for good measure before they open the lantern to pour the flame onto you.

But you promised yourself you wouldn’t go down without a fight.

So, you reached out with your hand to shield yourself from the flame.

\---

Your screams filled the chilled air as the flames clung to your hand and _burned._ It was as if it was tearing away your hand bit by bit, turning you into ash. But among the tears and the cry of pain, you refused to fall and clenched your fist, keeping the flame from spreading.

The enemy steps back, shocked at your resilience and even more so when you reached out to them, engulfing them in the same flame. Their clothes immediately caught fire, their purple flames doing quick work of the fabric and consuming their entire body. They stumble to the ground to roll around, betrayed by their own weapon when the flames didn’t go away.

Mei’s rune was finally able to react to the flames on your hand as it snuffed it out, but embers still lingered. You heart beat faster as you looked at the damage, you thought it was the shock and terror of losing your hand to this curse. But instead you felt calm, focused, and even if your magic had been drained from you, you felt a somewhat familiar source of power. A power that will be with you forever.

“[Y/N]!”

Several daggers glinted briefly in the moonlight before they penetrated through the throats of the Deadlock gang. Lena dashes in afterwards, her hands flashing as bolts of magic tore away at the enemies.

They were too busy fighting to notice the charred skin of your hand began to crackle. Flakes of ash and scab peeling away to reveal a soft light beneath your skin. The light encased your whole hand before your skin reformed, healing over and removing any trace of damage that had just happened. You marvelled at the hand you thought you lost, before you collapse back on the ground, your limbs slack as you sprawled out on the dirt.

The final enemy was dealt with by Genji as saw him dash overhead; his blade slicing across the enemy’s torso with demonic speed before the Deadlock member could even let out a gasp of pain. Lena made her way to you, her brows knitted in worry as she gently propped you against a tree. Her eyes were wide and struck with disbelief, she could sense it too – how severely your magic was drained.

She turned to Genji, “We have to get out of here. Collect that thing and move- “

But Genji was distracted as his hands grasped the collar of the man he just killed, his knuckles white with rage. Both of you look at him stunned as he let out a growl of frustration, throwing the man to the ground. His aura - it was suffocating as you felt his demonic side slip, his hunger reaching dangerous levels. You look down at a pool of blood, amongst the crimson there are very faint flecks that shined in the moonlight. The realisation hit you, whatever they managed to put in their bodies, it prevented demons from feasting on their corpses. You looked back at Genji, his skin seemed duller, his eyes glazed and dark, panting heavily like a beast.

_He was still starving._

\---

You all managed to make it to the teleportation stone and back to base. Lena quickly dropped off the strange and new devices she had salvaged and immediately went out to the neighbouring woods with Winston to find something for Genji. Winston discreetly moved you in a room that was not yours, but one that was further away from everything and tucked deep in the base.

You still felt weak from the suddenly drain of your magic, but you could sense another who was in an even worse state.

Genji still had enough of that humanity left in him to lock himself in a room on the other side of the base while he waited for Lena and Winston’s return. But in reality, everyone had a feeling that whatever they bring back won’t be enough.

You drifted in and out of sleep, slightly jolting awake to hear Lena and Winston returning briefly before leaving again. You eventually got a solid two hours of so of sleep, regaining some of you energy, before Lena gently stirs you awake. It pained you to see her this disheartened.

“How is he?” you muttered, sitting up from the bed as Lena sat down.

“Not good. He can usually sustain himself through missions like these but,” Lena let out a small sigh, “They seem to keep finding ways to counteract us.”

That’s right. This collaboration between Talon and Deadlock has been devastating, developing so many tools to hunt you down. It wouldn’t be long until they stagger Overwatch, your home, to take them down.

“We’re going to travel to the other camps, see if they can help Genji. Are you strong enough to walk?” Lena asked. You nodded your head once, sleeping did help but…

“Good. It’s too dangerous to stay here while Genji is like this. We’re going to relocate you to where Angela is and- “

“We can’t just leave him here,” you said without a second thought. “I have healing magic. I can help him, give him blood.”

Lena frowned. Both of you knew you were making excuses, that he needed more than just that. You felt your cheeks flush slightly at the thought.

“I don’t mind, you know,” you muttered. Lena’s eyes widened slightly before she leaned into you.

“Are you sure?” she questioned. “I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.”

Your cheeks flushed harder and your heart beat slightly fasted. A part of you was shy, and wanted you to say you didn’t want to go through with feeding a starving incubus. But, that same shyness also tried to hide the fact that you wouldn’t mind, or the fact that you welcomed the idea.

You looked at Lena, still looking worried, and gave her a firm nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your hats, smut chapter inc


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut chapter is finally here

Lena and Winston leave to deliver the new contraption that disabled witches, while you stand by a mirror. You stare at yourself, examining how deep your cheeks have sunken and how dark the bags under your eyes have gotten, but it’s to be expected with everything that’s been going on. In fact, everyone is tired of running. You know Overwatch wants to fight back, but the enemy pushes back harder with every attempt you make.

Now, there was a _very_ hungry demon you had to feed. You scoffed at yourself. “ _Had to_?” Ever since joining Overwatch, your actions were guided by reason and purpose, and sometimes these actions would cross through personal grounds. And now your next duty was _definitely_ going to cross that line. You think back to the last mission, the rage and pain that radiated from Genji as he lost himself in his own demonic origin to try and justify yourself. _He needs help, you need to help him._

And yet, what you feel isn’t the pride that comes from duty, rather, the shame that comes from pity.

Yes, you pity him. Your heart ached for him as you watched him defy his upbringing, and how hard he tries to change himself for the better. You’ve learnt to forgive him, but a part of you is still shy from him. You’ve begun to admire him, and now… where are your feelings at?

You sigh, smoothing out your nightdress before making your way to his room.

\---

The moment you get close to where Genji is, the aura hits you immediately. His energy thickly lingers in the air, almost choking you as you push forward. You feel yourself begin to gasp and sweat from the power tearing at your spell, but you remain vigilant and soon enough you arrive at his door.

“Genji?” you cried out, reaching towards the door when a voice calls from the inside.

“What are you doing? It’s not… safe here,” he sighs. It’s just like before, how his words begged you to leave while his voice beckons you to come closer. It’s so unusually alluring.

“I know. That’s why I’m here to help you,” you reply. The aura is beginning to overwhelm you, making your body feel hot as the energy drains from you. You gently crumple to the ground, leaning against the wall beside his door.

“I’ll be fine…. Lena and Winston- “

“Stop denying it. You know what they’re giving you is not enough.”

You hear a small growl before you hear footsteps that stop by the other side of the door.

“Are you sure… you want to do this. [Y/N]? I… don’t want to hurt you,” he says, his heavy breathing muffled by the wall.

“Let me in, I want to do this. Please, I know you’re hurting, and I- “

“I might not be able to handle it…” he says to your surprise.

_What does he mean?_

For a moment, you two don’t do anything as silence fills the air. The aura is getting progressively heavier as you can sense Genji contemplating on his words.

“This might be a meal for me, but for you… these things… mean much more to people like you,” Genji pants. “And even if you see this as… something casual… I don’t think I would be able to think the same…”

Your eyes widen.

You hear soft chuckling on the other side of the wall. “Do you think… you can handle loving a demon?”

“I- “you stammered.

“Is this love, [Y/N]? I want you… to be mine – but not like the demons back where I am from that turn you into my possession and bend to my every will, but… I want to cherish you, to spend my time with you, and to make it my duty for you to be happy.”

Your cheeks begin to heavily blush as you slowly stand up and place your hand on the door. It’s strange – the moment he said those words, a wave of relief washed over you. You never expected this question, and yet you never realised how easy it felt to answer it despite your internal conflict. You couldn’t hide your smile that began to form, and you took a deep breath before you spoke.

“It is, Genji. I’ve accepted you for who you are, and… I’ll accept these feelings of yours too.”

Suddenly, the door swings open and you stumble slightly, but the incubus was ready to catch you. You only have a second to process it all, the way his hair was unkept, the sweat gleaming from his shirtless body, and the hunger from his eyes before he kisses you.

But this wasn’t just a regular kiss, and your magic that shielded from his influence shatters.

You feel hot, like you’re burning from the inside. Your legs begin to tremble as you lose control over your body. Your mind grows hazy and it feels like the world is spinning. He pulls away from the kiss only to tug you into his room, slamming the door shut and pressing you against the wall. His strong arm supports you on your waist as the other begins to wander to your legs. Genji’s lips begin to trail down from your cheeks to your jaw, and down your neck as he breathes you in hungrily.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do this with you,” he whispers as he bites at your skin possessively. You moan from the mix of the pain and the pleasure, your nails digging into his back. He hums in approval, and continues with his movements.

“Sing for me. I want to hear you more,” he growls, his hand sliding in between your legs. You instinctually bring your hand up to muffle your cries, but in a flash the hand on your waist pins it against the wall to stop you.

“Genji…!” you cry out, holding onto him tighter as your balance begins to slip even more. He sweeps you up and gently tosses you onto his bed and continues to ravage you without much of a thought. He kneels down by the foot of the bed, his hands gently lifting your legs at he lets out a chuckle. You feel his breath against your sex and shudder when you feel his teeth gentle scrape against your inner thigh as he tugs away your underwear. Once those are on the floor, you brace yourself as he presses his lips against your folds and his tongue begins to move. You clutch the bedsheets as you gasp. _Too much!_ You wanted to cry out, but too much feels too good as your cries came out wordless and filled with pleasure. He licked you just the way you liked it, hitting every spot that rocketed you towards your climax. You reached forward to grasp his soft dark hair as you bit your lip.

You try to focus as much as possible on him, staring at his scars and the horns on his head. His eyes are closed as he continues his work, as if he’s lost in your pleasure and your sighs. Your heart beats faster with every passing moment, and thoughts that you tried to push away flashed in your mind at full force. Your mind wandered to how much you wanted him – _needed him_ – to keep going, to drive you crazy and make you scream until your voice became hoarse. You wanted him to touch you everywhere, to bite and kiss and to claim your body for his. Every fantasy, every dirty thought surged through you, and its driving you wild as you lose yourself in this demon induced bliss.

You’re close, _so close_ , and he knows. You feel him smile, his thumb rubbing circles on your skin as he pushed you over the edge. Your legs almost trembled out of his grasp as a wave of overwhelming relief washes over you, tears of pleasure rolling from your eyes as Genji parts from your legs to look at you. You collapse back down on the mattress, all sprawled out with your chest rising and falling heavily.

“So beautiful,” he mutters as he crawls above you. The incubus leans in for a kiss, his tongue carelessly slipping into yours. You sigh at the taste of yourself, his hand cradling your cheek as his other hand gently grasps yours. Your fingers weave together as he squeezes your hand, as if he was comforting you.

He slowly parts from the kiss, and it was as if the air from your lungs were being siphoned from you. The heat from your body begins to chill, and you vision blurs as he leans away from you. Genji closes his eyes and tilts his head back with a sigh, an act of satisfaction. He looks back down at you and guides his arms around your body, letting his warmth surround your slightly trembling form.

“Are you alright?” he asks as he brushes the hair from your face. Most of the darkness in his eye has faded, giving life back to his expression. You only manage a small nod before you feel your magic stir within you, bringing the heat back to your body. His eyes flicker with realisation.

“It seems like you are capable of more,” he says, pressing his clothed erection against you. “Would you like to keep going?”

You didn’t reply, you couldn’t, you were hot and needy and you didn’t hide how much you wanted more right now. You answered with a kiss, using your hands to pull him back to you and grind your hips against his crotch. He lets out a groan from your sudden action, followed by a chuckle.

He flips you on your stomach, pinning both of your hands on the mattress as he nips at your ear. He relentlessly teases you, rubbing his hardened length against your sex again and again. You want to reach behind you to pull his pants away, to feel his cock inside you, but his grip remains firm.

“Say it, [Y/N]. Say how much you want me in you,” he toys with you.

You’re scrambling for what words to say, your mind feeling more clouded the more he presses against you.

“Please, Genji!” you beg, your voice raw as you forced your words out.

“Please… what?” he asks as he does one long hard grind against you, coaxing a moan from you.

“Fuck me! God, fuck me. I want you inside me, please!” you cry out.

He chuckles again, “’… Very well.”

One of his hands release from your wrist, and the sounds of his pants rustling away excites you. You flinch as you feel the tip slowly sink into you, and your mouth drops as you feel him go in and in. It’s pain and pleasure all at once, the feeling of his length pressing against your inner walls. He’s still for a moment, gently kissing you on your cheek as you slowly relax into the feeling of his cock. He lifts your head up from the pillow, freeing your cries and letting it echo around the room.

“My… love,” he mumbles just as he begins to move. His hand slides from your hip down to your breast, his fingers circling around your nipple as his thrusts slowly become faster and faster. He’s biting your neck, letting his teeth leave marks in your skin as you chant his name again and again. Your body is trembling uncontrollably, your mind lost in ecstasy as you’re about to reach the peak of your pleasure again.

He spins you around, making you lie on your back as he’s continues to thrust.

“I want to see… nghh… your face as you cum for me,” he groans as his eyes seem to glow in your hazy vision. He reaches out to cup your cheek just as your body tenses, nuzzling into his hand as your climax appears. You see Genji tense too, letting out a growl of his own as he closes his eyes as he cums in you, doing a few more lazy thrusts before he leans over to kiss you again.

You’re exhausted and yet you’re absorbed in the fierceness of his kiss, the way your lips and tongues move without much thought as you two are reaching the end of your dance. Your hot and sweaty body begins to feel that chill again, sweeping up from your toes to your legs and up your body. Genji’s hands comfort you as he runs his fingers through your hair and his thumb across your cheek. And has he parts from your lips with a sigh you could barely see him through your blurred vision. Even so, you can see the life return to his form, the colour of his skin and the power that seems to radiate from him.

You mindless call his name as he embraces you, holding you close as you barely have the energy to move your limbs. He presses his forehead against yours and you can clearly see the smile across his face. You take a moment to try and gather yourself.

“Are you… feeling better?” you managed to say.

“Yes, I… I haven’t felt this good in years,” he replies. The two of you lie together like this for a while, but then Genji begins to stir. “One moment please,” and he moves away from you.

You immediately wrap your arms around yourself as you’re shivering from the cooled sweat on your body as well as the ‘aftermath’ of being an incubus’ meal. You hear a tap run from the bathroom and a cloth being dunked in water. He quickly returns and gently unfurls your arms to run a warm damp cloth across your body.

“You will be weakened for a few days and you would not recover well with all this sweat on you,” he says as he cleans you. You relax as the warm cloth runs down your arms, across your ears and neck, and then down your body and between your legs. Once he was done, he gently lifts you and exits his room, making his way towards yours. The doors of your room open and he steps inside, lying you down gently on your bed as he crawls beside you, rolling the blanket on top of the both of you. He embraces you again, letting his body heat warm you up and still your trembling body.

You feel your eyelids become heavier, exhaustion washing over you as he gently toys with your hair.

“Genji?” you whisper.

“Mmm?”

“I…” you take a deep breath as you’re barely staying awake, “I love you.”

“I… I love you too.”

You nuzzle into his chest, and your drift into a deep slumber the moment you close your eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while since I updated, and it's because so many things are happening in my life right now (both good and bad). It's pretty chaotic hahaha. It's also getting pretty close to the ending of this story and I'm looking forward to writing that (if I have enough time to that is).

You wake up slightly dazed, barely being able to remember what happened last night. You try to get out of bed, only to realise how sluggish and weak you feel. You flinch as Genji stirs beside you.

“Genji… I can’t move,” you mutter, not feeling refreshed from your night’s sleep at all. He leans over to peck you on the cheek sleepily.

“I am sorry, [Y/N]. Last night drained a lot of your energy, so please rest and recover.”

He slides out of your bed, and you can see how much taller he’s standing. Some of his scars seem to have faded, and his horns had receded slightly back into his temples.

“You seem like you’re much better now,” you mention with a smile.

“Yes, but it’s not something I want to do often if it leaves you in this state,” he replies as he stretches. “… But please, let me make it up to you.”

For the rest of the morning he helps carry you to the bathroom to clean up, brings you breakfast and ensures that you’re not too fatigued. Once that was all done he brings more blankets and re-joins you in bed, helping you alleviate the chill from having a part of your soul eaten. He messaged Angela to check up on you just in case, which made you remember the night of the mission. You glance down at the hand you used to reach out and grab Talon’s fire, only to see your skin slightly pink and glossy – light a long-healed burn wound. A sense of determination washed over you, because if Talon’s fire didn’t affect you as badly as the others, this could be a turning point for this battle.

Genji slowly reaches out and holds your burnt hand without warning, and he frowns as he runs his finger across your palm.

“I… had a feeling something happened to you at that battle,” he said, holding you tighter in his arms. “I was not sure of it since the fight was such a blur to me, but for a second I thought they had gotten you with their fire.”

You flip your hand over to lock your fingers with his, slightly wincing at the movement.

“Well, I’m just glad things turned out okay,” you sighed, nestling your head into the crook of his neck and you drift back to sleep.

\---

The next time you awoke, Genji was standing by your doorway talking to someone. They notice your stirring and it turns out that figure was Angela. Genji steps out to catch up with the status of Overwatch while Angela looks over you.

“I heard from Genji about your hand,” she says as she sits down beside you. “May I see?”

You sluggishly hand over your hand, and as Angela’s cold fingers examine it her brow begins to furrow.

“Remarkable… The fire would’ve spread and destroyed you but…” Angela shakes her head, “But with the magic required to heal this as well as your time with Genji, you should be dead.”

You cough light-heartedly, “Well, good thing that’s not the case.”

Angela reaches over and places her hands on your temple, pouring her healing magic into you as she sighs.

“If you strain your body like this again, I don’t think you will be…”

“I know,” you sigh, turning your eyes away from her. You’re just as concerned as Angela, but with everything going on and with no time for rest, you have a feeling that it won’t be long until you’ll be in the heart of danger.

A small thing shifting in the corner catches your attention, and you squint your eyes to get a better look. You notice the long dark legs and the bloated body of a spider, moving slowly as it takes residence in the corner of your room.

_Strange. You’re pretty sure the wards in this place keep pests out of the base._

“What about Genji?” you asked. “Is he fully recovered?”

“Well, from what I’ve seen he’s looking much better, but his curse is still active in his body,” she answers as her hand drift down to your arm to and let the warmth of her magic spread. “He’s in prime fighting condition… so we’re planning to assign him to an incoming mission.”

You frown at the thought of Genji being thrown into the fray again, but it’s not surprising either.

“What the mission? I know I can’t join in my condition, but what do you plan to do?”

Angela’s magic stops and she pulls back her hands.

“We’re backed into a corner [Y/N] … We’re using all the forces we have left to see if we can reclaim any foothold in this battle.”

“But…!”

You know this is going to fail. There’s no way Overwatch can win this fight as is. Even with Genji’s recovery there’s no way they can-

“We don’t have any more options,” Angela grimaces as she squeezes her own arm. “They keep finding us – three of our teams have lost their bases and are regrouping the best they can. We need this last stand to reclaim something – anything.

We were planning to take you with us in this fight but…” she looks at you with sadness in her eyes. “In your condition… I think the best option for you is to re-join the human society.”

Angela’s knuckles are white and her clothes are crinkled from how hard she’s clenching her fists. “You’re new to Overwatch, so you’re still not well known - there’s still a chance you can blend back into society. You have better control over your magic so you can hide in plain sight, just as long as you don’t go back to your home village.”

“This doesn’t feel right,” you choke, feeling your hearth beginning to crack under the circumstances. “You guys saved my life – it doesn’t feel fair for me to abandon Overwatch like this…”

You glance over at the doorway and you see Genji leaning against the wall, his expression blank as he looks at the ground.

“You deserve to live [Y/N],” he says, making his way towards you as Angela leaves the room. He reaches over to caress your cheek, but all the joy and warmth from this morning had shifted into something heartfelt and tragic. “No matter what happens I want you to live. Please, give me this peace of mind of knowing that you will be safe.”

You don’t say anything as Genji holds you in his arms.

\---

Sombra powered her puppets enough to be active until you’ve fully recovered, and once their magic has faded you’ll have to be on your way. Other than Sombra’s mannequins watch over your recovery, the base feels cold and empty as everyone has left for good. You’ve said your goodbyes to your friends, Genji being the last to leave you. He took off his weathered scarf, burnt and stained and wrapped it around your shoulders – before unwillingly saying goodbye to you.

You cling to his scarf as you lie in bed helplessly, your body still weak and still unable to move. The only other presence was the spider in the corner, but even it has disappeared.

Or so you thought.

The slight sound of shifting catches your attention, and you see the spider approach you. You prepare to call out to Sombra’s mannequins, thinking that no spider would act like this.

_“[Y/N], is it?”_

You hear a voice coming from the spider as it stares at you.

_“Find me… cave… up north… once you can walk,” the voice whispers as the spider shifts gently._

_“You can… save your friends… if you help me.”_

The spider turns around and crawls away, but you call out to it.

“No wait, if you can help me is there a way I can go now?” you ask desperately. You sit up the best you can, but it was like moving through thick water. You feel yourself begin to lose consciousness from straining yourself like this, and eventually you fall back down on your bed wheezing.

The spider watches you helplessly struggle, it’s legs twitching slightly with each passing second.

 _“Just remember to bring a blade when you come,”_ the spider says before returning to its corner.

\---

Genji tugs on the collar of his clothes – he’s not used to being without his scarf, but its calming for him to know that it’s keeping you company. He couldn’t help but let out an exasperated sigh when he and his squad were teleported to the outskirts of Overwatch’s fortress. The once great green forest surrounding the castle was burned down into ashes, leaving nothing but a blanket of black soot with specs of embers.

“They moved the source of Talon’s fire into the heart of the castle to easily shoo us off if we were to come back,” Sombra sighed. Genji hadn’t seen her in a while, but within that short time she seems to have suffered a nasty slash that went up her arm and across her cheek that seemed to have almost taken out her eye. Must’ve been tough being the main infiltrator for a while.

“As for patrols, there are camps around the entrances that rotate every two hours or so. The closest entry is the North gate but they seem to be aware of that and have extra reinforcements positioned there.”

Genji curses under his breath. How can they be _this_ prepared? Overwatch was such a well-kept secret, and yet they were able to capture their castle with ease.

There’s a sound of muffled footsteps behind him, and he turns to see Angela approach.

“It’s about time,” she swore, grasping her broom with one hand and her weapon in the other. “We’ve decided to go through the East entrance. Soldier 76 will relay orders to us once we’re through.”

Angela turns to Sombra.

“Ready?” she asks her. Sombra lets out a sigh.

“Let’s just hope they haven’t found my translocator- “she grumbles before she disappears in a flash of purple light. As the remnants of Overwatch begin charging in, alarms and gunshots are heard within the walls as Sombra commences their final stand.

\---

The day felt painfully long days until you were barely able to crawl out of bed. Sombra’s mannequins are beginning to slow as their magic runs out (Already? But they were supposed to last much longer than this), but you take advantage of them while they’re still active. The moment you could sit up, you used the bots to help you walk around the empty base, restoring the movement in your legs. Your magic is slowly regenerating, and you’re determined to take the spider’s bargain.

The second you were able to walk on your own, you grabbed the nearest blade. To your amusement, the spider was there just as you went to look for it. A wave of determination washes over you.

“Let’s not waste any more time. Lead me to the cave.”

_“Are you sure you can make it there? It will be your own fault if you perish on the way there- “_

“That or my family perishes – I’ll take the risk any day,” you reply, determined to save Overwatch and Genji.

The spider crawls up your body and rests on your palm, facing the direction you need to go. You break into a painful run, stumbling and barely staying on your feet but nothing is going to stop you from doing everything in your power to end this war. You dash through the forest, and don’t let the steep hills faze you as the spider leads you up a cave in a mountain. You feel faint from pushing yourself, but that is when you feel your magic pulse within you and you continue to move forward.

At a certain point, you felt a shockwave push through your mind, and you clutch your head you’re your free hand instinctually. The spider observes you very carefully as you recover, and when you feel fine enough to continue you felt as if the spider let out a small gasp of surprise.

Eventually, you arrive at the mouth of the cave – the inside was so deep the light was barely able to reach the end of it. But you didn’t have any need to venture too deep into the cave, as the spider jumps from your hand and leaves you, another spider approaches you.

But this was no small spider like the one you were just holding, this spider was enormous, almost towering over you as its legs scrapped against the stone. At the core of this beast was a humanoid figure, and as they stepped into the light you see the faintest hint of blue skin, draped in the figure’s silky long dark hair.

_“Talon stole me away and bound me with dark magic, and now they abuse me for information.”_

The woman’s voice echoes around in the darkened cave, her words sounding strangely lifeless but melancholy.

_“I want to be free from this bond, but the magic prevents me from revealing myself to my old teammates or take my own life. Those without magic are too afraid, or forget their purpose on their way here. But you- you are able to free me, are you not?”_

The woman lifts her head sightly and her hair parts from her face, revealing her piercingly beautiful eyes.

_“My name is Amelie. I will grant you what information you need to destroy Talon and deadlock, in exchange for my death.”_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as I thought my life couldn't get any more chaotic, it did hahaha. I'm sorry this took forever to update, but at least this will be the last chapter. I'm not sure if I'll have time to write a fic this long from now on, but I still definitely want to keep writing (guess we'll have to see how the future will treat me hahaha).
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the ending.

You watch Amelie shift slowly in her broken, mutated form, staring at you expectantly as she waits for your reply. You let out a sigh and draw your blade.

“I agree with your terms,” you respond to her, your fingers tensing around the cold hilt of the weapon. You see her eyes shift to the blade, and you could see her expression change into what appears to be happiness and relief. Tears begin to flow from her eyes; you could only imagine what it’s like to be free after so many tears of torment.

 _“There is a source to their power – Talon’s flame. They moved it to the centre of our home, so they could slowly burn through the battlements and the enchantments from the inside out,”_ she explains as she reaches out to your empty hand, her long, cold fingers brushing against your palm.

_“Your core magic is based on healing, is it not? You should be able to get close enough to the fire and extinguish it with this mark.”_

Her sharp fingernails begin to dig into your palm, drawing a slight amount of blood. You wince at the pain, and as the blood leaks from the wounds you see it begin to form into a rune onto your hand. It gives one final flash and you sense a pulse of magic emitting from it.

 _“Reach out, and grasp the flame with your hand. Once the source is gone… well, Overwatch should be able to handle the rest,”_ Amelie says as she pulls away from you.

She kneels on the ground, her elongated spider legs scraping against the stone, and bows her head to you with her eyes closed.

_“And now, for the payment…”_

You stare at the bloody mark for a few seconds. Thinking back to what Angela told you, a wave of hesitation hits you. You had just confessed to Genji, and you dreamed of him returning safely and being able to spend time with him. But, that dream will never happen, and you could sense your own death if you carry this out.

A pang of guilt hits your stomach. Just tell Genji to flee and hide, then you two would be able to spend the rest of your lives together. But no, they’ll track you down. And Overwatch, everyone will be dead, no one will be able to help you. It’s wrong to think of just you and him, you know it, but you can’t help but feel irrational when the happiest moment of your life is turning into a tragedy.

Amelie opens her eyes and looks at you with a frown. Without needing to tell her, she seems to understand your predicament.

_“There was a person I loved very much as well, my husband, Gerard…” she mumbles. “I understand it’s hard to sacrifice yourself when there is someone you want to spend your life with, but often these emotions can get in the way.”_

You furrow your brows. “Are you saying that my happiness is wrong?”

_“No. There’s nothing wrong with being selfish – with having desire and needs. But understand, it is still selfishness, and you have to understand if your feelings are in the way of the greater good.”_

“I just…” you feel your eyes begin to sting, “I want to live with everyone too – going back to when things were more peaceful. I want to have parties with them, train with them, save people together…”

_“I cannot help you find your own peace, but just know that if you do this, you’re saving Overwatch from a fate it doesn’t deserve.”_

She bows her head again, _“Now end my life and free me.”_

You hand tightens on the blade. She’s telling the truth, a truth you wish was different. But no, they don’t deserve this. And if your sacrifice saves them, then this is something you should do. You close your eyes and take a step closer to Amelie.

_Maybe Genji will find someone else in his life to be happy with._

And you drive the blade straight through Amelie’s heart.

\---

It’s chaos. There’s no way they can win this battle. Genji takes out a wave of enemies and looks around.

Mei is trapped inside her own ice fortress, Talon’s fire slowly approaching towards her. Her screams are muffled in her own ice, as there’s nothing she could do to put out the flames.

Angela is under cover, doing her best to restore Hanzo’s broken and bloodied leg, as the Talon defective, McCree, watches for any incoming enemies.

Zarya is surrounding in shards of her broken shields. Cursed bullets tore though them all, and she has no more energy to make anymore. Genji could sense her heart drop as the next wave of enemies is about to approach.

Genji lets out a battle cry as he unsheathes the blade from his back, dashing through the wave of silver bullets as he cuts down a group of Deadlocks. Reinhardt charges in to cover his side, raising his ghostly shield to block a wave of bullets. His shield begins to crack quickly, but Satya’s power phases through the enemies, evaporating them on the spot.

Genji hears Angela gasp and he whips around to eliminate any danger, but she was safe. He was just as surprised as he sees a pulse of magic come from a teleportation circle, and a familiar figure steps out from it.

It was like he forgot how to breathe, as he sees you, one hand covered in blood, step out into the fray.

“What are you doing?! Get away from here!” he shouts at you. The last thing he wants is your death, and yet you step right into a battlefield.

“I can destroy Talon’s flame!” you shout back to him. “I can end this one and for all!”

Genji sees you lift your hand and show the rune on your hand, and everyone could sense a very powerful and familiar magic from it. Angela reaches out to take a closer look at the rune, before turning her head to him.

“Amelie…” she whispers. She looked solemn for a moment, before her magic slowly shifts from her calming yellow to a strong blue.

“You need to reach the flame, yes?” she asks.

You nod to her, and Genji watches as Angela begins to glow brighter and brighter.

“This is it. This is our last stand. Everyone, group up!”

A pulse of blue light hits Genji, and he feels his strength grow two-fold. Zarya’s shield reforms, and the cracks in Reinhardt defences are patched up. Hanzo stumbles into position, and aims his bow into the heart of the enemy.

“Now go!” Angela lets out one last cry before she collapses into McCree’s arms. Genji doesn’t wait to use his blade to slice through the next wave of enemies with ease. As his attack ends, Hanzo’s dragons join him and tear though the hall, taking out the enemies further ahead.

“Come on!” he shouts at you, and you run with him as well as anyone else who is able to join to the heart of the castle.

Bullets suddenly come from the side, but Reinhardt snaps his shield into place.

“Protect her at all costs!” he shouts gallantly as his shield takes the incoming attack. You and Genji continue running as Satya stays back with Reinhardt to take them out.

The group turns the corner, and a blockade stops you in your path. Rows of cannons point towards you, and he curses under his breath. Even his blade wouldn’t be able to block a cannon shot. Just as the enemies’ signal to fire, and Genji rushes to your side to use his own body as a shield, he spots a familiar purple glow and a thick dark shadow dash past him.

 With a bright flash of purple light, the enemies cry out in panic as they lose control of themselves. Purple puppet strings wrap around the enemies as they struggle to be free from Sombra’s magic. Then, materialising from the ground, the Reaper takes out his guns and shreds through the blockade. With his pumpkin head destroyed, you could see his dark eyes stare at the group.

**“Well? What are you waiting for?”**

You and Genji make your way to the inner sanctum, as everyone else stays outside to keep enemies out.

The walls feel so unfamiliar now, as the flames have consumed this part of the castle. Old decorations have burnt away, leaving ashes of what once was. And in the centre, burning ominously, is the heart of Talon’s flame.

“This is it, [Y/N],” he says, reaching over to squeeze your hand. “Once this is all over we’ll be able to be together in peace.”

“…Yes…” you respond. Through his exhaustion he couldn’t tell that you were lying, all he could think of is ending this and saving Overwatch from their fate, and being together with you.

You take a step closer to the fire, then another, then another, and Genji begins to worry. You were getting way too close; you would be burning at this distance. And then he realises, you are burning, your clothes and skin caught in the fire, but you are unflinching.

It hits him, and he’s screaming your name. He knows what’s going to happen now, but there’s nothing he could do to stop it. And when your clothes are mostly destroyed, your skin burnt, and your movements pained but determined, he watches as you reach out to the fire with your enchanted hand.

In the very last moment, you turn to him. He could tell you were crying, but your tears turn into steam the moment they escape from your eyes. And even though you were in agonising pain, a smile was still on your face.

“Goodbye,” you say to him, and the fire suddenly begins to sputter.

The fire seems to almost screech, writing and flickering like it was trying to free itself from your hand but to no avail. The fire lets out one last flash of purple light and then it was all gone; all the flame vanishing from existence. The chamber now shrouded in darkness, and the only sound made inside was the echo of your lifeless body falling to the floor.

\---

Pain, so much pain, and so tired. It was such a strange sensation, being dead, but yet a part of you felt very much alive. It was your magic, your body was beyond destroyed, but you could still see through your eyes. You saw Genji rush to your body, unsure whether to touch you, worried that you would crumble the moment he touched you.

You wanted to talk to him, say something to him, tell him everything is going to be alright. But you can’t. You can’t move. You can only watch.

Your magic is still doing everything it can to keep you alive, but even that is beginning to fade. It brought you from the dead once, but now, you doubt you can do it again. Your vision is fading now, more people are gathered around your body. The demons, the ghosts, the witches. They all stare at you in disbelief as you lose your vision.

\---

You didn’t know how long you were sleeping, but it didn’t matter. Even when you woke up it was nothing but white, so you kept your eyes closed.

_“…[Y/N] …”_

A familiar voice is calling your name, but that’s probably your imagination. You know it’s Genji’s voice, and you know he survived. It’s not his voice from the afterlife. It was just your imagination.

“…[Y/N] … Open your eyes…”

The voice was clearer now, and it’s louder, like there’s someone right beside you. You knew it was fruitless to open your eyes, your body was destroyed. But, there was no harm in trying, and you opened your eyes in your imagination.

… And you were in a garden.

You’ve been here once. It was a place you’ve dreamed of once, and you’re dreaming of it again. You look down, and you can see your hands – and your body. Everything is intact. Where were you?

“What a beautiful place, [Y/N]. You have a wonderful imagination.”

You spin around in your very lucid imagination, and standing behind you was a perfect replica of Genji. It can’t be real though, can it? Your own thoughts echo around this place, and Genji lets out a chuckle.

“You do know I am an incubus, right?”

Your eyes widen, and you take a step towards him. You run your fingers across his cheek, and his skin feels so real. It can’t be.

“This is a dream, [Y/N], but I am real. I am here with you,” he says, caressing you back.

How can this be? You were sure you were dead.

“No. Your body. We were able to save it. Your soul was very weak, but it was still inside. While Angela was recovering, the Reaper kept it safe.

We have restored your body, but your magic, you are regaining all your magic by sleeping.”

How long…. How long will you be asleep for?

Genji reaches out to your hand. His touch feels so warm.

“You have been sleeping for a few years now. Angela says you'll wake up once your magic is back to full power."

You close you eyes and feel for the magic within you, and a pang of exhaustion hits you. Your powers are still there, but its very weak, pulsing slowly as its doing its best to replenish itself.

It's going to take quite a while, and you furrow your brows.

"Now, what is all this 'I wish I could climb trees in the forest with him' and 'It felt nice when he ate my soul, I wish he would do it again'?"

You feel a blush across your face and you hit him on the arm. The bastard's been looking at your fantasy's again. He dodges the strike with ease as he chuckles.

"You are forgetting that I am an incubus, and you are dreaming, no?" he says as he waves his hand.

The garden fades away has his hand passes through, and a forest begins to emerge. You're starled as you feel youself lifted from the ground as you're hoisted onto a tree branch with Genji.

It was just as you remembered, before the forest burnt down. Just as you're taking in the familiar scenery, you feel Genji's hand reach out for your cheek. He leans in and kisses you. It feels as real as you remembered.

"That's amazing," you gasp.

"That's not the only thing I can do," he smirks as the forest slowly transform into a bedroom. You hit his arm again and it reverts back to the forest.

"Ha ha ha alright, some peace and quiet first it is.

Now, there are a lot of things I wish to catch up with you. Everything has been going well with the restoration with Overwatch.

Efi was able to come out of hiding and is restoring the forest with Lucio. Junkenstein wanted to help too but he made the trees evil and walking so we stopped him. Efi was upset that her helmet she gifted the Reaper was destoryed so she made him a much sturdier head.

Angela was in the same situation as you for awhile, although not as severe. She did pass out the moment she woke up since she immediately went to work. Luckily Ana and my Master was there to help.

Reinhardt, Mei, and Zarya are helping with the reconstruction of the castle. Hanzo and McCree are travelling together to hunt down any remaining enemies.

Finally, Satya has blostered our defences more than ever. She has really outdone herself, I doubt we will ever be attacked again.”

You let out a sigh of relief. That’s good to hear.

"What about you? How are you doing?" you ask, running your fingers through one of the scars on his arm. He shakes his head.

"Almost as bedridden as you. Even after feeding on your soul, I over exherted myself and have been needing constant treatment."

You instinctually reach out to heal him, but your powers are too weak to do anything.

"I'm sorry, I promised I would help with your curse, but I'm-"

"That is alright [Y/N]. All that matters now is you waking up, and while we are waiting you should relax. You saved everyone, you deserve to rest."

He pecks another kiss on your cheek this time and nudges you to rest on his shoulder.

Surrounded by the beauty of the forest with the sun shining gently, you’ve never felt happier letting go of all the past doubts you had. You were living, you survived, and soon will be able to do what you wanted once you awaken. As you sit beside the man you love, you smile at the thought of a literal dream come true.


End file.
